Teddybear Heart is Unpredictable
by Jullie McCarty Cullen
Summary: E se houvesse uma coisa que Alice não conseguisse prever? E se, de repente, ela se visse presa entre Jasper e Emmett? Quando conhecer o futuro é normal, como entender o inesperado? Teddybear: Porque o coração tem o péssimo hábito de ser imprevisível...
1. Prólogo

_Basta-me um pequeno gesto,_  
_feito de longe e de leve,_  
_para que venhas comigo_  
_e eu para sempre te leve..._

_- mas só esse eu não farei._

_Uma palavra caída_  
_das montanhas dos instantes_  
_desmancha todos os mares_  
_e une as terras mais distantes..._

_- palavra que não direi._

_Para que tu me adivinhes,_  
_entre os ventos taciturnos,_  
_apago meus pensamentos,_  
_ponho vestidos noturnos,_

_- que amargamente inventei._

_E, enquanto não me descobres,_  
_os mundos vão navegando_  
_nos ares certos do tempo,_  
_até não se sabe quando..._  
_e um dia me acabarei._

(Timidez, Cecília Meireles)

**PRÓLOGO**

**ALICE CULLEN**

Só quando abri os olhos é que me dei conta do que havia acabado de fazer. Encarei o criado-mudo furiosamente, mordendo meu indicador com raiva enquanto eu puxava o lençol para cima do meu corpo. Não era frio, eu só não queria provas visuais de que aquilo havia efetivamente acontecido.

Como se fizesse muita diferença.

As paredes sujas e descascadas do hotelzinho barato iluminadas fracamente pelo abajur velho me fariam lembrar eternamente de cada detalhe daquela noite, por mais que eu obrigasse meu cérebro a esquecê-los. Mas será que eu queria _mesmo _esquecer? Eu não sabia.

Os braços fortes me envolveram por trás e eu senti um corpo gelado se aproximar do meu. Ele beijou meus ombros e tentou me virar, mas eu relutei. Como eu havia dito, eu não queria provas visuais do meu crime. Abracei meus joelhos e fiquei deitada em posição fetal, esperando que ele desistisse. Mas ele não desistiria, ele nunca desiste.

Sendo pelo menos umas cinco vezes mais forte que eu, ele não precisou de muito esforço para me virar. Como uma última tentativa de esconder do meu consciente a total inconseqüente que eu era, apertei as pálpebras com força, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. Então ele chamou meu nome.

Travei uma luta instantânea muda e invisível comigo mesma ponderando se já deveria desgrudar as pálpebras ou não, até que eu fui forçada a abrir os olhos. Emmett sorriu de orelha a orelha, fazendo as covinhas aparecerem em seu rosto e eu ter uma vontade quase incontrolável de socá-lo. Por que ele não se sentia tão culpado quanto eu? _"Porque ele é o Emmett."_, meu próprio cérebro fez o favor de responder por mim.

Bufei mentalmente e me declarei derrotada. Ou traíra – talvez essa fosse a palavra mais apropriada. Encarei Emmett com o olhar mais arrependido que eu era capaz de fazer e ele simplesmente me beijou. Pronto. Eu estava _oficialmente_ derrotada. Cansada de lutar, eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e correspondi o beijo, era mais fácil assim. Era mais fácil deixar para me preocupar com o resto depois.

Era mais fácil aceitar o fato de que eu estava apaixonada por aquele ursinho.

*****

**NOTAS: **Oi gente! ^^

Esse é o prólogo de um surto que eu tive há um certo tempo... eu tenho essa Fic cadastrada no TwilightFics e a aceitação dela foi muito maior do que eu imaginava XP

Então, livrem-se do preconceito e curtam o passeio!

Aposto que vocês vão gostar.

Por favor, comentem. Mesmo que seja pra me chamar de retardada. hehe

Sejam felizes,

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**_


	2. 1 Emmetts

**1. EMMETTS**

**ALICE CULLEN, 1986**

_Último dia!_ Reforcei a mim mesma quando coloquei os pés na escola naquela sexta-feira. Não que eu não gostasse de dar aulas, mas enfrentar uma sala de trinta crianças de dez anos todos os dias costumava ser ligeiramente estressante. A minha sorte era ter minha própria dose diária de calmante em casa esperando por mim.

Jasper.

Sorri aliviada ao pensar no que me esperava ao final daquele dia e caminhei até a sala dos professores.

Quando abri a porta, um ar quente bateu em meu rosto e eu me desorientei por alguns instantes. Isso, claro, chamou toda a atenção para mim.

-Professora Alice, a senhora está bem? – o diretor perguntou enquanto eu ainda tentava focar as imagens na minha retina.

-Sim, claro. – menti. Foi só a mudança brusca na temperatura, acontece com freqüência.

Tomei meu lugar na mesa que ocupava o centro da sala e descobri a fonte do problema. O aquecedor estava ligado. Tudo bem que temperaturas abaixo de dez graus Celsius em pleno verão não era lá muito confortável para as pessoas normais, mas aquecedor nos vinte e seis graus já era exagero. O Alasca sempre era daquele jeito, todo mundo já deveria estar acostumado.

-Animada para as férias? – A professora da terceira série perguntou entre goles de café.

-Ah, sim. – eu respondi. – Meu irmão sempre organiza viagens em família nas férias. É tão divertido!

-Seu irmão é aquele médico loiro bonitão, não é?

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Naquela época, Carlisle fingia ser irmão de todos nós e, para efeito de cálculo, nossos pais haviam morrido em um acidente aéreo em mil novecentos e oitenta.

-Ele é tão bonito, Alice... – ela falou dando mais um gole no café.

-Eu sei, Debbie... – respondi sorrindo. Então o sinal tocou.

Nós nos levantamos arrastando as cadeiras e deixamos a sala dos professores. Algumas crianças ainda corriam pelos corredores tentando chegar a tempo em suas salas. Eu andei até o final do corredor e depois virei à esquerda. Sala treze.

Assim que coloquei os pés na sala, as crianças se acalmaram um pouco. Aquele seria um dia difícil, a perspectiva de estar separado de dois meses inteiros de férias por apenas quatro horas e uma professora costumava deixá-los mais agitados que o normal.

-Bom dia, crianças. – eu falei deixando minhas coisas sobre a mesa.

-Bom dia, professora! – algumas responderam.

Como aquele era o último dia de aula, decidi não fazer nada de extraordinário, ou eles provavelmente se rebelariam e tentariam arrancar minha cabeça com uma lapiseira.

-Hoje eu vou colocar algumas palavras-chave na lousa sobre temas que foram discutidos durante o ano e nós vamos relembrá-los, tudo bem?

Todos assentiram, menos um dos meninos. Ele era branquinho de cabelos bem escuros e tinha olhos azuis. Era sempre o que me dava mais trabalho. Naquele momento, ele estava dobrando furiosamente uma folha de papel sobre a carteira.

-Emmett, - sim, eu também me choquei quando li o nome dele na lista de chamada pela primeira vez. – se você _pensar_ em atirar esse aviãozinho quando eu me virar para a lousa, é você quem vai escrever tudo, entendeu?

Ele me olhou surpreso.

-Como você sabe que é um aviãozinho? – ele desafiou. – Eu nem terminei.

-Sabendo, Emmett. Agora guarde isso.

Emmett fez uma careta e colocou o papel debaixo da carteira, mas eu sabia que ele não ia desistir tão fácil. Teimosia devia ser a marca registrada daquele nome.

Me virei para a lousa, peguei um pedaço de giz e comecei a traçar algumas palavras ali. As crianças começaram a cochichar enquanto eu fazia aquilo, mas tudo bem, não estavam me atrapalhando. No entanto, Emmett ainda tinha planos para o aviãozinho de papel. Olhei de esguelha pelo canto do olho e vi que ele havia terminado a dobradura. Ele realmente tinha a intenção de atirar aquilo em mim.

Pensei em me virar a brigar com ele com antecedência, mas preferi algo mais dramático. Deixei que ele decidisse em como ia fazer aquilo e, quando ele atirou o aviãozinho na minha direção, eu apenas levantei a mão livre e o agarrei, sem parar de escrever, sem olhar para trás. Amassei-o entre meus dedos e lancei a bolinha no lixo, depois me virei para a sala. As crianças me olhavam chocadas, Emmett estava paralisado, o queixo caído.

-Emmett, o que eu falei sobre o aviãozinho? – eu disse com as mãos na cintura.

-Como você fez isso? – ele falou ainda boquiaberto, apontando para a lousa e para o lixo.

-Digamos que eu tenho reflexos rápidos. – eu respondi procurando o papelzinho da detenção no meio das minhas pastas.

-O que você está procurando aí? – ele perguntou pressentindo o que eu iria fazer.

-Seu passaporte para a detenção. – eu respondi puxando o bloquinho amarelo de dentro de uma das pastas. As crianças riram.

-Mas não era só escrever na lousa? – ele perguntou ajoelhando na carteira para ver o que eu escrevia no bloquinho. Como se fosse muita novidade, mais da metade dele havia sido gasto com o nome Emmett Phillips grafado na primeira linha. Eu terminei de escrever e destaquei a folha.

-Escrever na lousa era se você _pensasse_ em atirar o aviãozinho. Como você efetivamente o atirou, vai para a detenção.

Eu estiquei o braço com o papel e fiz sinal para que ele se levantasse. Pelo menos Emmett costumava me obedecer. Ele se levantou e veio caminhando lentamente na minha direção, cabisbaixo. Ele pegou o papel da minha mão e olhou para mim, sem precisar levantar a cabeça, já que era do meu tamanho.

-Você não avisou essa parte da detenção. – ele falou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Você não perguntou. – eu respondi com um sorriso no canto da boca, e Emmett sorriu de volta, formando covinhas em suas bochechas. Apesar de ser a peste transfigurada em menino, eu gostava dele. Ele me lembrava muito o Emmett que eu tinha em casa. – Agora vai. – eu o empurrei pelas costas na direção da porta.

Sem Emmett, a aula transcorreu normalmente e tranqüila, sem mais contratempos. Então o sinal do intervalo tocou e as crianças deixaram seus lugares furiosamente, em direção aos corredores. Recolhi minhas coisas da mesa e saí da sala. Quando eu atravessava o corredor, encontrei com o sr. Burnns, o inspetor responsável pela detenção.

-De novo o Phillips, professora? – ele perguntou enquanto caminhava ao meu lado.

-De novo. – eu respondi. – Ele sempre encontra um jeito criativo de ir parar na detenção.

O sr. Burnns riu e nós fomos até a sala dos professores. O ar quente me desorientou de novo por alguns segundos, mas eu consegui disfarçar. Deixei minhas coisas sobre a mesa e me sentei ao lado de Debbie novamente.

-E então, como foi a primeira metade do seu último dia? – ela perguntou se servindo mais uma xícara de café. Eu tinha certeza de que se um dia ela parasse de tomar café, ela iria desmontar e cair na minha frente, como um robozinho de brinquedo quando está sem bateria.

-Típico. – eu respondi. – Crianças agitadas, pouca matéria, e o Phillips na detenção.

Debbie riu.

-De novo?

-De novo. Nunca vi menino mais agitado. Parece até o meu irmão.

-Qual deles? – Debbie perguntou, interessada.

-O Emmett mesmo. – eu respondi rindo. – Deve ser problema do nome. Se um dia você tiver um filho, Debbie, lembre-se não chamá-lo de Emmett.

Ela riu de novo.

-Ele é aquele adotado? – ela perguntou bebericando a xícara de café.

-Todos somos. Nossa mãe não podia ter filhos, então ela adotou Rosalie e Jasper, que são irmãos de verdade. Depois Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, e por fim, eu e Edward, que somos irmãos de verdade também. – essa era a história que nós contávamos quando éramos questionados sobre família.

-Você sabe que é muito estranho vocês morarem todos juntos desde sempre e formarem casais, não sabe?

-Sei. E parece que todo mundo acha a mesma coisa, mas eu não vejo nada de errado. Não estamos cometendo incesto ou coisa assim. – eu respondi fazendo careta.

-E o seu irmão de verdade é o único solteiro? – ela perguntou com malícia na voz.

-É. Por quê?

-Nada não, bom saber. – ela falou com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Debbie, ele tem dezessete anos. Além disso, ele é meio tímido pra essas coisas.

Debbie riu e mostrou a língua para mim. Foi então que eu parei.

De repente minha visão ficou desfocada e as vozes desapareceram à minha volta. Tudo ficou escuro e quando eu consegui distinguir alguma coisa de novo, vi Emmett Phillips ensangüentado no chão.

-Alice, você está bem? – Debbie perguntou passando a mão pela frente dos meus olhos.

Sacudi a cabeça e pisquei forte, depois olhei para ela, desorientada.

-Estou. – menti, me levantando. – Já volto, Debbie.

Saí da sala com um só movimento, sem avisar nada a ninguém. Eu precisava achar o Emmett. Comecei a andar apressada pelos corredores, percorrendo os olhos por todos os cantos que eu conseguia alcançar. Foi quando eu vi um dos meus alunos correndo, ofegante, na minha direção.

-Professora! – ele gritou quase sem fôlego.

-Robert, o que foi? – eu perguntei assustada, ele estava pálido e tenso, tremendo.

-O Emmett... ele... ele vai brigar com um menino da oitava série!

Eu arregalei os olhos. Ele era retardado além de tudo?

-Onde ele está? – eu perguntei.

-No pátio. – Robert respondeu se apoiando nos joelhos.

-Obrigada, Robert, eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Agora vá descansar antes que você tenha um treco. – eu acrescentei.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu me virei na direção do pátio. Caminhei rápido entre as crianças, sem nem olhar direito para o que acontecia a minha volta. Eu só queria chegar no pátio antes que Emmett começasse a besteira toda.

Quando finalmente atravessei a porta que dava para a parte exterior da escola, avistei uma rodinha de alunos. Eu sabia que o encontraria ali no meio. Andei mais rápido e fui afastando os alunos do meu caminho, até que atingi o aglomerado de pessoas. Fui me enfiando entre os alunos, empurrando-os, até conseguir enxergar o centro da roda. Emmett e o outro garoto, pelo menos duas vezes mais alto e mais largo que ele, estavam se encarando, andando em círculos. Eu me enfiei entre os dois.

-O que vocês _pensam_ que estão fazendo? – perguntei olhando para os dois.

-Nada. – o grandão respondeu.

-Bom mesmo. Vou falar para o sr. Burnns cuidar de você. E o senhor, Emmett, - eu olhei para ele. – venha comigo.

Puxei Emmett pelo braço para fora da roda e o arrastei até o corredor.

-O que te fez pensar que você conseguiria sequer _arranhar_ aquele projeto de gorila? – eu falei olhando-o nos olhos. Ele fitava minha mão eu seu braço.

-Por que você está tão gelada?

Soltei o pulso dele no mesmo instante. Eu havia me esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe.

-É o frio lá fora. – menti rápido. – Agora responda minha pergunta, Emmett.

-Não sei porquê tanta preocupação. Eu não ia morrer ou coisa parecida. – ele falou com uma careta.

-Isso é bom, porque sabe... morrer costuma ser um estado meio permanente. – Emmett riu. – Mas eu tenho _bons_ motivos para acreditar que você se machucaria feio.

Ele cruzou os braços e bufou. Tão Emmett!

-Ia me machucar nada. – ele argumentou olhando para o chão. Eu ergui seu rosto.

-Me prometa que você não vai, nunca mais, fazer outra idiotice dessas.

Emmett sorriu e as covinhas apareceram em seu rosto.

-Tudo bem, professora.

-Ótimo, porque de Emmett inconseqüente já basta o meu irmão. Agora vamos voltar para a sala.

Emmett riu e eu o guiei de volta para a sala de aula. Ele se encaminhou para sua careteira e o sinal tocou, fazendo os alunos encherem as carteiras restantes. Quando eu me preparava para falar, o alto-falante sobre a lousa começou a chiar.

_-Olá, alunos, aqui é o diretor Porter. Gostaria de informar que hoje, no último período, vamos tirar as fotos em turma, como de costume. Por favor, quando eu contactá-los novamente, sigam seus professores até o ginásio. Obrigado e tenham um bom dia._

-Vocês ouviram, crianças. – eu falei apontando para o alto-falante.

Nas duas horas seguintes, eu decidi poupá-los de mais matéria e decidi fazer um círculo com as carteiras, para que conversássemos sobre nossos planos para as férias. Quando todos já haviam falado, Emmett olhou para mim.

-E a senhora, professora? O que vai fazer? – ele perguntou animado.

-Vou viajar com os meus irmãos. – respondi sorrindo.

-O seu irmão Emmett vai também?

-Claro, vamos todos juntos. – eu falei assentindo com a cabeça. Emmett abriu um sorriso radiante, suspirando satisfeito. Ele me lembrava muito a versão ogra que morava comigo em casa quando fazia aquilo.

Foi então que o alto-falante chiou de novo.

_-Turma de professora Cullen, podem se dirigir para o ginásio._

-Com calma! – eu acrescentei quando eles começaram a arrastar as cadeiras.

Tentei organizá-los em uma fila e os guiei até o ginásio. O fotógrafo nos enfileirou e eu ficou na linha de trás, ao lado dos alunos. Depois que a foto em turma foi batida, o fotógrafo começou a chamar os alunos, um por um, para as fotos individuais. Quando o homem chamou o nome de Emmett, ele se virou para mim.

-Professora, a senhora tira uma foto comigo?

Eu fiquei estática. Aquilo me pegara totalmente de surpresa, Emmett era muito espontâneo.

-Claro. – eu respondi ainda desorientada. Ele me puxou pela mão até o fotógrafo e me abraçou. Eu passei meu braço pelos ombros dele e nós sorrimos para a câmera, até o fotógrafo bater a foto. O homem assentiu com a cabeça para sinalizar que já havia acabado e nós nos juntamos ao resto doa alunos.

-Bom, meninos, antes de liberar vocês eu gostaria de dizer que adorei ser professora dessa turma esse ano, vocês são ótimos! Boas férias a todos, comportem-se e até setembro!

Quando eu terminei de falar, as crianças começaram a correr na direção do prédio para pegar as mochilas. Enquanto corria, Emmett se virou para mim.

-Tchau, professora! – ele gritou sorrindo.

-Tchau, Emmett! Comporte-se! – eu acrescentei acenando para ele.

Respirei fundo. Mais um ano havia se passado. Comecei a caminhar de vagar pelo ginásio, na direção do prédio da escola. Quando finalmente cheguei à sala de aula, ela estava vazia e as carteiras todas reviradas. Me encaminhei para elas e as endireitei em fileiras novamente, sem pressa. Quando terminei, voltei à minha mesa, peguei minhas coisas e caminhei pelos corredores.

Àquela hora, as salas já estavam todas vazias, apenas o sr. Burnns caminhava de um lado para o outro, fechando as portas.

-Boas férias, sr. Burnns! – eu falei quando passei por ele.

-Boas férias, professora! – ele respondeu – Até setembro!

Eu acenei com a mão e saí para o estacionamento. O único carro parado ali além do meu era o do diretor Porter, que era sempre o último a ir embora. Entrei no meu carro, joguei o material no banco do passageiro e girei a chave na ignição. O motor roncou e eu acelerei para a rua. Apesar de ser junho, as calçadas e os telhados das casas estavam cobertos de neve, como em todo o resto do ano. Acelerei sem pressa até deixar os limites da cidadezinha, na direção da floresta de coníferas que havia ali perto. Carlisle sempre preferia manter nossa residência longe dos curiosos.

Parei meu carro na garagem, ao lado do de Rosalie, e nem me dei ao trabalho de tirar o material do banco. Eu queria, antes de qualquer coisa, esquecer trabalho por dois meses.

Quando abri a porta, Jasper estava no sofá. Ele sorriu para mim quando eu entrei.

-Oi, Jaz. – eu falei caminhando na direção dele e me sentando ao seu lado.

-Como foi hoje? – ele perguntou passando o braço pelos meus ombros.

-Normal. – eu respondi dando-lhe um beijo. – Quer dizer, mais ou menos. O Emmett foi para a detenção de novo. E depois, no intervalo, ele quase levou uma surra de um king Kong da oitava série. Se eu não tiro ele de lá, ia sobrar só o osso. Até vi ele todo ensangüentado enquanto estava na sala dos professores.

-E acabou tudo bem? – Jasper perguntou afagando meu braço.

-Uhum. O Emmett é um bom garoto, só é meio danado. Gosto muito dele.

-Eu ouvi meu nome? – uma voz infantil falou vinda das escadas.

-Não, Emmett. – eu respondi. – Quer dizer, sim. Quer dizer, mais ou menos.

-Ahn? – ele indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas e sentando no braço do sofá ao meu lado.

-Eu estava falando do meu aluno que chama Emmett – eu expliquei.

-Ah, entendi. Aposto que ele é o melhor de todos.

-Ele é o mais hiperativo, isso sim. – eu respondi. – Foi parar na detenção hoje pela zilhonésima vez.

-Por quê?

-Porque ele arremessou um aviãozinho de papel em mim.

Emmett riu.

-E qual o problema? – ele perguntou sorrindo, as covinhas se formando em suas bochechas.

-O problema é que eu sou a professora, Emmett.

-Ah, é. – ele falou parando de rir, mas logo depois contorceu os lábios em um sorriso novamente. – Uma professora muito chata. – ele terminou, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo e bagunçando-o inteiro. Emmett se levantou e foi até Rosalie, que também havia descido as escadas.

-Emmett, só por curiosidade... – eu comecei – Por acaso não existe nenhuma possibilidade de haver algum filho ou neto seu solto por aí, existe?

Emmett me olhou confuso. Rosalie o olhou em choque.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-O moleque é a sua cópia. Dá pra falar que é a sua escala reduzida.

Emmett riu.

-Bom, filhos eu posso garantir que não... agora neto, de repente... – ele falou com um sorriso torto no rosto, e Rosalie deu um tapa em seu ombro.

-Isso é coisa que se diga? – ela brigou com ele.

-Ué, qual o problema? – Emmett perguntou, inocente. – Normal, não é, Jasper? – ele terminou dando uma piscadinha.

Eu me virei para Jasper e o encarei esperando que ele respondesse. Ele olhou para mim com a boca aberta, depois para Rosalie e por fim para Emmett.

-Eu acho que eu me reservo o direito de permanecer calado. – ele falou meio incerto.

Eu comecei a rir e, em segundos, todos estavam dando gargalhadas.

-Bom, a conversa está boa, mas eu preciso ir. – Jasper falou se levantando. Preciso caçar antes da viagem, marquei de encontrar Carlisle daqui a pouco. Até mais tarde. – ele me deu um beijo rápido e acenou para Emmett e Rosalie.

-Espera, Jaz. – Rosalie falou. – Acho que eu também vou. Vou fazer as unhas hoje à noite, não quero estragá-las depois. Tchau, Emm; tchau Alice.

Ela beijou Emmett e seguiu Jasper para fora.

-Bom, sobramos. – Emmett falou dando de ombros e caminhando na minha direção. – Posso sentar aí? – ele perguntou apontando para o sofá.

-Se eu disser que não, vai mudar alguma coisa? – eu falei sorrindo.

-Não. Mas eu gosto de me sentir aceito. – ele respondeu se sentando ao meu lado. – Vai um pouco mais pra lá. – ele apontou para o outro lado do sofá.

-Por quê? Tem espaço suficiente pra você aí.

-Vai, Alice... – ele falou impaciente.

Eu abri os braços e revirei os olhos, mas acabei inda mais para o canto.

-Feliz? – eu perguntei apoiando meu cotovelo no braço do sofá.

-Muito. – ele falou com o sorriso torto e pulou no espaço que eu havia deixado, deitando a cabeça no meu colo.

-Eu achei que você tivesse dito que ia _sentar_, Emmett.

-Mudei de idéia. – ele respondeu piscando para mim.

Abaixei meu braço e coloquei minha mão sobre seu peito de pedra.

-Pra onde você acha que a gente vai? – ele perguntou levantando os olhos para me encarar.

-Não faço a menor idéia. Provavelmente o único que deve saber além do Carlisle é o Edward.

-É... – Emmett concordou e pegou minha mão, depois começou a brincar com meus dedos. – Sua mão é tão pequena, Alice... – ele falou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-A sua que é gigantesca, Emmett. – eu falei mostrando a língua para ele. Emmett sorriu e olhou para mim. Ele parecia um anjinho quando sorria daquele jeito. Eu sorri também e, com a outra mão, comecei a correr meus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou enquanto eu o olhava.

-Nada. – eu respondi expirando forte e olhei para a porta.

Alguns segundos depois, Edward apareceu. Ele deu alguns passos para frente depois de fechar a porta atrás de si e nos olhou com uma expressão confusa. Ele parecia intrigado com o fato de Emmett estar deitado no meu colo e eu estar fazendo cafuné nela. Tudo bem, aquela era uma cena meio inusitada, mesmo.

-Ahn... oi. – ele falou meio desorientado, olhando para nós.

-Oi, Edward. – Emmett respondeu acenando com a mão, sem desencostar a cabeça das minhas pernas.

-Onde estão a Rosalie e o Jasper? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

-Eles foram caçar com o Carlisle antes da viagem. Devem voltar logo. – Emmett continuou. Ele manteve a minha mão entre seus dedos e aquilo parecia perturbar Edward um pouco.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para as escadas, indo para seu quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

-Qual o problema dele? – Emmett perguntou olhando para mim.

Eu dei de ombros e Emmett voltou sua atenção para minha mão. No fundo, eu sabia porquê Edward estava daquele jeito. Mas que era uma idéia idiota, era. Por um segundo eu me perguntei se Edward havia visto _alguma coisa_ nos pensamentos de Emmett, mas sacudi a cabeça em seguida, afastando o pensamento. Era ridículo.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto, Alice. – Emmett falou parando de brincar com a minha mão e se levantando. Eu tirei meus dedos dos cabelos dele e deixei que ele se colocasse de pé. – Até depois. – ele terminou piscando para mim, sorrindo com as covinhas.

Emmett subiu as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez, e eu o acompanhei com os olhos até ele desaparecer no andar de cima. _Ridículo_, eu reforcei. Fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo, depois apoiei meus cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas minhas mãos. O cheiro dos cabelos de Emmett invadiu meus pulmões involuntariamente e eu desapoiei a cabeça de minhas mãos em reflexo. Era um cheiro bom, eu tive de admitir.

Me levantei sacudindo a cabeça e caminhei até as escadas, subindo os degraus de vagar. _Ridículo, Alice. Ridículo._

***

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo *-*

Demorou, mas postei ^^

Sim, eu sei, é estranho... mas com o tempo a maioria das pessoas se acostuma... hehehe

E aí, o que acharam??

Comentem, por favor!!!

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**_


	3. 2 Alucinação

**2. ALUCINAÇÃO**

Quando Carlisle e os outros chegaram, eu ainda estava no quarto avaliando o dia que tinha passado, sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão muito efetiva. Eu estava deitada na cama de casal de bruços, com os braços debaixo do travesseiro, olhando para o criado-mudo sem me dar conta daquilo, exatamente. Jasper abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

-Está tudo bem, Alice? – Ele perguntou preocupado, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, vindo na minha direção.

Eu me virei para ele e sorri.

-Uhum, está sim.

Jasper pareceu aliviado e se sentou na ponta da cama.

-Que bom. – ele falou passando a mão em minha perna.

-Você já sabe para onde nós vamos? – eu perguntei recolhendo a perna e me sentando ao seu lado.

-Aham. Carlisle disse que vamos para a Itália. – ele falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Sério? – eu bati palmas – Que lindo! Eu sempre quis conhecer a Itália! – eu me levantei com um pulo e corri para a porta – Preciso dar um abraço no Carlisle!

Jasper riu e eu desci as escadas pulando os degraus. Carlisle estava na sala conversando com Esme quando eu cheguei desajeitadamente e o abracei forte por trás.

-O que foi, Alice? – ele perguntou surpreso, colocando as mãos nos meus braços.

-Itália! – eu falei apertando-o contra mim. Ele riu.

-Ah, então o Jasper te contou?

Eu assenti positivamente com a cabeça. Carlisle começou a puxar meus braços do pescoço dele, me afastando.

-Tudo bem, Alice, você já pode me soltar agora.

Eu finalmente o soltei e ele ajeitou a roupa que eu havia amarrotado.

-Quando nós vamos? – eu perguntei animada.

-Amanhã de manhã. Temos que chegar à noite na Itália.

Eu o abracei forte mais uma vez.

-Obrigada! – eu falei lhe dando um beijo no rosto e o soltando em seguida.

-O Carlisle te deu um carro novo, é, Alice? – Emmett perguntou descendo as escadas. Eu o fitei com os olhos estreitos.

-Não, Emmett. – eu respondi indignada.

-Hum... porque você não costuma ser carinhosa assim em condições normais de temperatura e pressão. – ele falou coçando o queixo.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

-Que mentira! – eu falei cruzando os braços e caminhando na direção dele. – Como é que você sabe? – eu desafiei.

-Eu vejo, Alice. – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho no rosto. Que absurdo! E o cafuné na cabeça dele mais cedo, não conta?

Eu cheguei mais perto de Emmett, enrosquei meus dedos em sua camisa branca e o puxei para baixo, encostando meus lábios em sua orelha. Ele paralisou, assustado.

-Pergunte ao Jasper, então... – eu sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido.

Quando liberei a camisa de Emmett e ele se endireitou, boquiaberto, eu desviei meu olhar para as escadas e Edward estava lá, parado no meio dos degraus. Ele nos olhava em choque, estático. Por que ele sempre aparecia em situações de dupla interpretação?

Edward demorou os olhos em nós por alguns segundos e depois virou o rosto para Esme e Carlisle, mais relaxado. Eu me afastei de Emmett para evitar piorar a situação que já estava embaraçosa o suficiente, e ele continuava a me olhar com o queixo caído. Eu dei um tapa em seu ombro.

-Pára, Emmett! – eu falei entre os dentes. Ele piscou forte.

-Não faça aquilo de novo. – ele falou meio desorientado, apontando para mim – Sério.

Eu tinha me esquecido de que Emmett costumava imaginar as coisas exageradamente. Provavelmente falar aquilo no ouvido dele não havia sido uma idéia muito inteligente, mas, estranhamente, eu tinha _gostado_. _Foco, Alice!_ Emmett ainda me olhava perturbado, então eu sacudi a cabeça e me sentei no outro sofá da sala.

-Ahn... eu queria saber se alguém quer ir caçar comigo. Sabe, só pra garantir antes da viagem... – Emmett falou coçando a cabeça.

Eu ponderei por um segundo. Talvez caçar não fosse uma idéia tão ruim. Eu iria me distrair, pelo menos. Inocentemente – _inocentemente_, eu disse – eu me prontifiquei.

-Eu vou com você, Emm. – Emmett sorriu satisfeito com as covinhas por alguém ter aceitado o convite dele, e Edward, que ainda estava na escada, olhou para mim horrorizado.

_"Quê?"_ eu pensei olhando para ele.

-Eu vou também. – Edward falou sem desviar os olhos de mim. Qual era a dele? Bancar o espião ou coisa assim? Como se nós fossemos fazer _alguma coisa _enquanto estivéssemos caçando sozinhos no meio de uma floresta escura sem ninguém para nos observar. Além do mais, eu tinha o Jasper; e Emmett tinha a Rose. A única conclusão que eu podia chegar era que o Edward estava ficando paranóico.

-Mais alguém? – Emmett perguntou sem se abater, olhando para os outros na sala. Todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente. – Vamos então? – ele terminou olhando para mim e depois para Edward.

Nós assentimos e Emmett se virou para a porta, depois a abriu e ficou segurando-a aberta, fazendo sinal para que eu passasse.

-Damas primeiro. – ele falou piscando para mim. Eu o olhei incrédula, e ele continuou acenando para que eu andasse, então resolvi não questionar e atravessei a porta. – Você também conta, Edward.

Eu mordi o lábio para reprimir a risada quando Emmett disse aquilo. Edward estreitou os olhos e enfiou a mão na cabeça de Emmett, forçando-a para baixo.

-Sem graça. – ele falou rindo e saiu atrás de mim. Emmett fechou a porta atrás de nós e então começamos a caminhar pela neve.

Edward se enfiou entre eu e Emmett e não disse uma palavra. Eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que ele estava pensando. O céu àquela hora estava arroxeado, e as primeiras estrelas começavam a aparecer. Emmett enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans rasgada e ficou olhando para cima. Pensando bem, eu também daria qualquer coisa para saber o que _ele_ estava pensando.

-Algum problema, Alice? – Edward perguntou para mim. Eu nem tinha percebido que estava olhando para Emmett antes dele chamar minha atenção.

-Não, não. – eu respondi olhando para Edward imediatamente. Depois meus olhos se voltaram involuntariamente para o rosto de Emmett. – Está tudo bem...

Emmett virou o rosto para mim e mostrou a língua.

Como eu era idiota.

Afastei os pensamentos sobre Emmett da minha mente antes que Edward pudesse vê-los e ter um choque anafilático por causa disso. Quando dei por mim, já estávamos entrando na floresta. Foi então que Emmett deu a brilhante idéia.

-Eu acho que nós devíamos nos separar. – ele falou coçando a cabeça. Edward olhou para mim no mesmo instante.

_"Nem vem, não tenho nada a ver com isso."_, eu pensei em defesa.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou para Emmett, cruzando os braços.

-Porque eu acho que em três é muito mais fácil assustar os bichos. Separados nós fazemos menos barulho.

Edward parou por um segundo, mas não havia argumentos. A idéia de Emmett era bem plausível. Ele olhou para mim, depois para Emmett e de novo para mim.

-Tudo bem, então. – ele falou por fim. – Nos encontramos aqui daqui duas horas.

-Quem fez de você o líder? – Emmett perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Eu mesmo. Sou a única pessoa sensata aqui. – Edward terminou lançando um olhar de reprovação para mim, o que me fez pensar que talvez eu não tivesse escondido meus pensamentos com rapidez suficiente.

Emmett bufou e nós nos separamos, cada um indo para uma direção diferente. Comecei a caminhar de vagar pelo chão coberto de neve, pulando os galhos que estavam caídos no caminho. Aquela situação toda era muito estranha. E o pior é que não deveria ser, porque não fazia o menor sentido.

Eu estava começando a ficar irritada comigo mesma.

Tentei parar de pensar naquilo e comecei a correr os olhos por entre os troncos, procurando por algum animal. Fui me esgueirando entre as árvores, sem pressa e sem interesse. Decidi repentinamente que não queria mais caçar, e eu nem sabia o porquê. Eu ficaria andando até que o horário estabelecido por Edward chegasse.

Péssima idéia.

Conforme eu me arrastava pela neve, Emmett começou a flutuar em meus pensamentos – sem a minha permissão. Eu me lembrei dele deitado no meu colo, as mãos grandes e geladas mexendo nos meus dedos enquanto eu fazia cafuné em seus cabelos negros e macios... O perfume que emanava da pele dele, as covinhas na bochecha quando ele sorria...

Foi então que eu percebi que estava com cara de idiota e parei com aquilo. O que eu tinha na cabeça? Emmett era meu _irmão_ – pelo menos, em termos legais – ponto. E o Jasper? Isso, Jasper. Eu tinha que pensar nele. Era ele quem eu amava, era com ele que eu devia ficar. E porque eu estava pensando naquilo, afinal? Jasper e Emmett não deveriam _nem_ estar sendo alvo de discussão no meu cérebro, em primeiro lugar.

Bufei comigo mesma e respirei fundo. Eu precisava me recompor, e era uma ordem. Não percebi quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eu havia me separado dos meninos, mas o céu já estava escuro quando eu olhei para cima de novo.

-Alice...? – eu ouvi a voz infantil chamar ao longe e meu estômago deu um looping. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

-Emmett? – eu respondi me virando para a direção de onde a voz tinha vindo. Ele apertou os olhos, tentando me reconhecer. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Emmett não disse nada, ele apenas veio caminhando rápido na minha direção. Eu fiquei parada, sem saber o que fazer, sem entender o que _ele_ estava fazendo. Emmett tinha uma expressão sedenta no rosto, os olhos ardentes. Ele não tomou conhecimento de mim quando passou, me pegou em seus braços fortes com um só movimento e me jogou contra uma árvore, colando seu corpo no meu. Eu o olhei confusa e ele pressionou seus lábios ávidos e duros contra os meus. No segundo seguinte, eu estava com as mãos enroscadas em seus cabelos, minha saliva se misturando vorazmente com a dele enquanto nossas línguas se tocavam em uma coreografia inesperada.

-Alice?

Eu pisquei os olhos, voltando a mim. Emmett estava alguns metros a minha frente, os olhos apertados, andando de vagar.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto.

Eu ainda estava em estado de choque, paralisada e abismada com meu próprio cérebro. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

-Estou... – eu respondi desnorteada. – Fique aí! – eu gritei quando ele ameaçou se aproximar mais.

-Que que eu fiz? – ele perguntou parado no lugar. Eu levei as mãos à cabeça, na frente dos olhos. Eu precisava organizar meus pensamentos, tudo aquilo devia ter uma explicação lógica e racional.

-Nada. – eu respondi passando as mãos pelo cabelo e respirando fundo. O que você está fazendo aqui? Não pra você estar do _outro _lado?

-Acho que eu me perdi. – ele falou meio sem jeito. – Meu senso de direção não é dos melhores.

-Ainda bem que você sabe disso.

Eu me sentia um pouco melhor. Aquilo tudo devia ser apenas obra de um subconsciente _muito _perturbado. Emmett riu sem graça e chegou mais perto.

-Você já caçou alguma coisa? – eu perguntei para me distrair.

-Aham. Achei um cervo. Ou o que quer que fosse aquilo. – ele acrescentou. – E você?

-Também. – menti. Eu não ia contar que tinha passado o tempo todo pensando e tendo alucinações com ele. – Você acha que já deu o horário de irmos encontrar o Edward?

-Provavelmente. – ele falou coçando a cabeça. – Só que eu não sei se eu consigo voltar lá.

Eu cruzei os braços e ri, balançando a cabeça.

-Você é uma vergonha, Emmett.

Ele mostrou a língua e sorriu, andando na minha direção.

-Então mostre o caminho, mapa ambulante. – ele falou passando os braços pelos meus ombros e se encostando em mim. Ele era tão grande que minha cabeça mal chegava em seus ombros.

Começamos a caminhar sem pressa pela neve. Eu passei meu braço por sua cintura e ele me puxou para mais perto dele – o que não tinha a menor graça. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra, o que provavelmente foi muito pior, uma vez que eu não mantinha meu cérebro ocupado na coordenação das minhas cordas vocais. Guiei Emmett pelas árvores, tentando me concentrar apenas no caminho que eu tinha de seguir. A estratégia pareceu funcionar, – em termos – já que chegamos relativamente rápido onde deveríamos nos encontrar com Edward.

E ele _já_ estava lá.

De braços cruzados.

Atônito.

Me fuzilando com os olhos.

Eu soltei meus braços da cintura de Emmett com a maior velocidade que consegui e me afastei dele, forçando-o a liberar meus ombros. Aquilo já estava ficando embaraçoso _demais._

-Vocês estão atrasados. – Edward falou desconfiado.

-O Emmett se perdeu. – eu me defendi rápido. – Tive que trazer ele até aqui.

-Desculpa, Ed. – Emmett falou se distanciando de mim, para meu alívio.

-Tudo bem... – Edward falou pensativo. – Podemos voltar?

Nós assentimos com a cabeça e ele se virou, começando a andar. Emmett e eu nos entreolhamos confusos, então demos de ombros e decidimos seguir Edward.

Andamos silenciosos por todo caminho de volta. De vez em quando eu olhava para Emmett. Ele parecia estar em um universo paralelo, os olhos perdidos, longe. Eu me perguntava em que ele estava pensando. Não era típico dele ficar muito tempo sem falar alguma coisa.

Em uma das vezes que olhei para ele, Emmett virou o rosto para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas, a lua refletindo sua pele pálida e seus olhos dourados. Ele sorriu e as covinhas se formaram em seu rosto, me fazendo sorrir de volta e desviar os olhos para o chão. Por que eu estava sem graça? _Não, isso é viagem da sua cabeça. Comporte-se como uma mulher adulta._

Eu me forcei a não olhar mais para Emmett pelo resto da caminhada e Edward pareceu ficar satisfeito com aquilo. Quando chegamos em casa, não havia ninguém no andar de baixo. Até as luzes estavam apagadas. Entramos quietos, sem fazer barulho.-Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Edward anunciou. – E vocês deviam fazer o mesmo. Cada um para o _seu_ quarto.

Emmett me olhou confuso e eu tentei retribuir a expressão. Como se eu não soubesse o que Edward queria dizer com aquilo. Ele lançou um último olhar de censura a mim e subiu as escadas.

-Nada. – eu respondi mecanicamente, me arrependendo no segundo seguinte.

-Quer ver tevê? – ele perguntou apontando para o aparelho na sala. Uma parte de mim queria dizer não e correr para encontrar Jasper, acabar com aquela maluquice de uma vez por todas. A outra parte, no entanto, preferia ver televisão encostadinha no corpo grandalhão de Emmett pela noite inteira.

-Tudo bem. – _Ridículo, Alice._

Emmett abriu um sorriso e ligou a tevê, sem acender as luzes. Ele então se sentou no canto do sofá e olhou para mim.

-Você vai ficar aí de pé? – ele colocou a mão na almofada logo ao seu lado. – Vem cá.

Por que eu não conseguia sair correndo? Por que Jasper não gritava meu nome lá de cima? Por que Edward não aparecia e me censurava de novo?

Incerta, eu comecei a caminhar na direção de Emmett, e ele apenas me olhou, me encorajando. _Não faça isso._ Tarde demais, eu já havia feito. Sentei ao lado de Emmett e concentrei toda minha atenção na tevê.

-Pode deitar. – ele falou olhando para mim. Eu virei meu rosto para ele.

-Como é?

-Deitar, ué. Pra retribuir por hoje mais cedo.

Eu fiquei estática. _Não, Alice._ Era tão bonitinho ele falando daquele jeito. _Contenha-se!_ O olhar dele era tão doce. _Você vai se arrepender._

-Só porque eu estou _muito_ cansada, Emmett. – _Ridículo, de novo._

Ele sorriu satisfeito e levantou o braço para que eu pudesse deitar em seu colo.

-E aquela parte do "você não é carinhosa assim em condições normais de temperatura e pressão"? – eu perguntei já com a cabeça em suas pernas, olhando para cima. Ele riu.

-Acho que eu mudei de idéia. – ele falou passando as mãos nos meus cabelos, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar. Apesar de ser grande, forte e desajeitado, seu toque era gentil e carinhoso. O que, claro, tornava tudo muito pior.

-Bom mesmo. – eu falei sorrindo. – Ou eu saio daqui agora.

Emmett mostrou a língua para mim e voltou os olhos para a tevê. Eu fiz o mesmo.

-Ali... – ele chamou olhando para baixo, sem parar de correr os dedos pelos meus cabelos. Eu ergui o rosto e o encarei. – Você sabe por que o Edward está estranho desse jeito?

Sim, eu sabia. Mas eu não podia contar ao Emmett que era _exatamente_ por causa dele.

-Não.

-Acho que ele devia arranjar uma namorada. – Emmett falou voltando seu olhar para a tevê, como se estivesse refletindo. – Isso o manteria ocupado.

Eu dei risada e balancei a cabeça.

-Emmett, isso mantém _você _ocupado.

-Nem sempre, tá? – ele retrucou. – Ou eu não estaria aqui com você agora.

Senti um frio percorrer toda a extensão do meu corpo. Não era seguro ele falar aquele tipo de coisa.

-Deixa a Rosalie saber disso. – eu falei para tentar lembrá-lo da existência dela.

-Ela só vai saber se você contar.

Ele sabia que eu não ia fazer aquilo. Que golpe baixo! Voltei minha atenção para a tevê, derrotada. Eu não ia falar mais nada. Emmett não desgrudou os dedos dos meus cabelos nem por um segundo. Vez ou outra, distraído, ele passava seus dedos gelados pelo meu rosto, e eu tentava com todas as minhas forças abstrair a situação. Ficamos daquele jeito por algum tempo, até que ele olhou para mim novamente.

-Ali, acho que eu vou subir. – ele falou parando de correr as mãos pelos meus cabelos. – Antes que a Rose resolva vir me buscar pelo pescoço.

Eu ri tristonha.

-Tudo bem. – respondi sem olhar para ele.

Emmett abaixou a cabeça e pressionou seus lábios contra minha testa, fechando os olhos. Eu fechei os meus em reflexo também e desejei que ele _realmente_ não tivesse feito aquilo. Eu levantei a cabeça e me sentei no sofá, dando espaço para que ele ficasse de pé.

-Você vai ficar aí? – ele perguntou quando já estava de pé, indo na direção das escadas.

-Um pouco. – eu respondi encolhendo os ombros.

-Então até mais tarde. – ele falou subindo os primeiros degraus.

Eu fiquei olhando Emmett subir as escadas com seus passos pesados, até que ele finamente desapareceu. Deitei no sofá com os dedos entrelaçados atrás da nuca e respirei fundo. Aquilo estava passando dos limites. Estava virando loucura. Me coloquei de pé com um salto e desliguei a tevê. Eu tinha que subir e encontrar Jasper, tirar Emmett da minha cabeça.

Subi os degraus de vagar e caminhei até meu quarto. Quando abri a porta, Jasper estava sentado na cama, lendo um livro. Com o barulho da porta, ele desviou os olhos da página e olhou para mim.

-Por que você demorou tanto? – ele perguntou fechando o livro e o colocando sobre o criado mudo ao seu lado. Mentir estava fora de cogitação. Pelo menos mentir _inteiramente._

-Eu estava vendo tevê com o Emmett. – Não era uma mentira inteira. Eu só não precisava citar os detalhes.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Tinha alguma coisa boa passando?

Como eu ia saber? Quem disse que eu conseguia efetivamente prestar atenção em alguma coisa enquanto eu estava com a cabeça no colo dele?

-Na verdade não. – eu respondi tentando mentir da maneira mais convincente possível. – Por isso nós ficamos lá só um pouco. – eu terminei fechando a porta e me sentando ao lado dele na cama. Jasper passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxou para perto.

-Eu estava com saudades. – ele falou esfregando a mão em meu braço. Ótimo, era o que eu precisava para começar a me sentir culpada. _Hora de consertar as coisas, Alice._

-Eu também. – eu falei sem me permitir pensar na veracidade daquilo. Jasper colocou o polegar em meu queixo e me deu um beijo rápido, depois pegou o livro de volta e recomeçou a ler.

Eu fiquei parada, boquiaberta. Eu _estava_ disposta a consertar as coisas e esquecer aquele dia maluco com Emmett, mas Jasper não estava colaborando. Depois que eu fizesse _alguma coisa_ ele não ia poder reclamar.

-O que foi? – ele indagou quando percebeu que eu o olhava estarrecida. Eu sacudi a cabeça.

-Nada. – falei piscando forte.

Ele sorriu e voltou a ler.

-Você se importa se eu ligar o rádio? – eu perguntei apontando para o aparelho na mesinha ao meu lado. Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente e eu girei o botão do rádio, ligando-o.

O som que saía dos alto-falantes era mais cheio de chiados do que música, mas eu não me importava. Eu só não queria ficar imersa naquele silêncio perturbador com Jasper ali. Deixei a música invadir meus ouvidos e me deitei na cama. Fiquei imaginando o que Emmett estaria fazendo àquela hora. _Alice, pare. Jasper está ao seu lado._ Grande coisa o Jasper estar ao meu lado. Ele estava ocupado _lendo._

Sendo assim, dei permissão legal a mim mesma para pensar em Emmett. Eu senti vontade de estar com ele. Senti falta dos dedos dele nos meus cabelos, do jeitinho que ele falava.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo mais uma vez. Jasper podia estar ao meu lado, mas, naquele momento, era Emmett que estava dentro de mim.

*****

**NOTAS: **Eis o segundo capítulo da minha loucura repentina XD

O 3 está a caminho \o/. Espero que estejam gostando da Alice e do Emm!! – eu vou convencê-los de que eles ficam lindos juntos *.* hehe

Ah, e não me matem por causa disso. XD

Beijomeliga =*

Té o próximo capítulo^^


	4. 3 Perdidos

**3. PERDIDOS**

Quando o dia amanheceu eu me lembrei repentinamente de um pequeno detalhe. As malas.

Jasper me olhou assustado quando eu saí da cama com um salto e comecei a abrir as portas do guarda-roupas loucamente. E sim, ele _ainda_ estava lendo.

-O que foi isso? – ele perguntou por cima do livro, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Esqueci de arrumar as malas. – eu falei rápido, jogando as roupas na cama. – Você já arrumou suas coisas?

-Já.

Como assim?

-Por que você não me lembrou de noite? – eu falei atirando uma calça nele.

Jasper desviou a cabeça e a calça foi parar do outro lado do quarto. – Podia ter largado esse livro aí. – eu terminei fechando a cara.

-Você está brava por causa do _livro_? – ele perguntou balançando-o no ar com uma das mãos.

-Não por causa do _livro_, exatamente. – era mais com o Jasper em si, que não tinha desgrudado daquela coisa a noite toda. – Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. – eu terminei jogando minha última blusa sobre a cama.

"Você pode pegar a mala para mim? – eu continuei, apontando para o armário de cima. – Eu não tenho culpa de ter um metro e meio."

Jasper riu e se levantou, colocando o livro de lado de novo.

-Só assim pra você largar esse negócio. – eu falei enquanto ele se esticava para alcançar a mala. Jasper se virou para mim com a mala nas mãos e me entregou, sério.

-Alice, se você não disser qual é o problema, eu não posso te ajudar.

É aí que estava a questão. Eu não queria falar qual era o problema. Ou, para ser mais exata, eu não _podia_ falar.

-Tudo bem, Jaz, desculpa. – eu falei colocando a mala na cama e enfiando as roupas ali de qualquer jeito. Jasper segurou meu pulso e me virou para ele.

-Eu _sei_ que tem alguma coisa errada. Só não sei porquê você não quer me contar.

Eu fechei os olhos e expirei com força. Eu realmente não queria ter aquela conversa.

-Esqueça isso, tudo bem? – eu falei encarando-o nos olhos. – Já passou, eu já esqueci.

-Você sabe que pode me contar o que quiser, quando quiser, não sabe? Ele falou levantando meu queixo com o polegar e o indicador. Eu não respondi na hora, apenas assenti com a cabeça. Mas eu tinha certeza de que ele não ia gostar nem um pouco de saber qual era o meu problema naquele momento. Foi quando alguém bateu forte na porta.

-Já estão prontos? – a voz masculina do outro lado perguntou entre as batidas.

Meu estômago deu um looping outra vez.

-Quase, Emmett! Já vamos descer! – Jasper respondeu por mim, pegando sua mala do chão. – Tem certeza de que você está bem? – ele perguntou quando percebeu que eu estava imóvel. Eu pisquei forte e foquei o quarto outra vez na minha retina.

-Já disse que estou. Vamos.

Eu terminei de fechar o zíper da mala e a puxei pela alça, indo em direção à porta. Jasper correu na minha frente e abriu a porta para mim. Quando já estávamos no corredor, ele voltou rápido para o quarto e apareceu com o livro nas mãos. O maldito livro.

Eu o olhei incrédula. Qual era o problema dele?

-Jasper, se você levar _essa coisa_, eu juro que não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

Arrependimento instantâneo. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Nada, pensei alto demais, só isso. Agora vamos antes que o Emmett tenha um ataque.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que a pronúncia do nome de Emmett soou diferente para mim. Soou com todas as minhas células, trazendo um arrepio pela minha pele. Era como se a simples menção do nome dele fosse suficiente para trazer a mim todas as lembranças malucas e completamente sem sentido do dia anterior.

-Eu estou bem. – reforcei a Jasper mais uma vez e peguei minha mala, levando-a para o andar de baixo.

Quando desci, todos já estavam na sala com suas malas prontas. Ao ouvir o barulho das escadas, Emmett virou o corpo e deu de cara comigo. Ele estava apoiado nos últimos degraus, a mão no final do corrimão. Seu corpo grande e pálido mal contrastava com as roupas brancas que ele usava e, para minha total destruição, ele sorriu. _Alice, todo mundo está olhando para você. O __Edward__ está olhando para você. Pelo menos __finja__ que não está acontecendo nada._

Edward virou o rosto para mim instantaneamente. Pelo visto, conversas mentais com a minha própria consciência estavam proibidas enquanto ele estivesse por perto para me censurar.

Deixei para me preocupar com Edward depois e sorri de volta para Emmett. Se ele soubesse que eu havia passado a noite toda pensando nele... _ele provavelmente te internaria em uma clínica psiquiátrica._

-Sua mala também é amarela! – ele falou apontando para a sua própria mala sobre o sofá. Fato, nossas malas eram as únicas com cores gritantes ali. – Por quê?

Que pergunta aleatória. Talvez porque nós dois gostássemos da mesma cor?

-Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual a sua também é, Emmett.

-Você também assiste Muppet Babies? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Eu levei a palma da mão à testa. Ele não tinha perguntado aquilo.

-Emmett, chega. – Rosalie falou e o afastou de mim. – Assim você me envergonha.

A sala se encheu de risadas e Emmett fechou a cara. Ele ficava tão bonitinho invocado. _Sem conversas mentais._

-Bom, aprece que estão todos aqui. – Carlisle começou. – Como deve dar para perceber, não cabemos todos em um carro só até o aeroporto. Então vamos ter de nos separar.

Emmett lançou um olhar de censura a mim e a Emmett mais uma vez. Eu nem tinha pensado nada.

-Eu acho – Carlisle continuou. – que se separarmos por casais fica mais fácil. E o Edward pode ir comigo e Esme.

Eu já estava me sentindo aliviada por não ficar involuntariamente perto demais de Emmett, quando Rosalie interrompeu.

-Eu posso escolher _não ir_ com o Emmett?

Eu petrifiquei. Rosalie e Jasper pareciam empenhados _mesmo_ em colaborar com a minha maluquice.

-Por quê? – Edward antecipou a pergunta, desconfiado.

-Porque ele é um ogro no volante. Não vou deixar que ele dirija o _meu_ carro. – ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Por que você não dirige então?

-Porque eu não confio na Rose dirigindo. – Emmett respondeu primeiro.

Aquilo não era um bom sinal. _Não era um bom sinal._

-Jaz, posso ir com você? – Rosalie perguntou. Ela não devia ter feito aquilo. _Mesmo._

Jasper olhou para mim como se pedisse permissão e eu assenti mecanicamente.

-Tudo bem. – ele respondeu à Rosalie. Emmett fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

-Não quero ir sozinho. – ele resmungou.

-Eu vou com você, Emmett. – Edward se prontificou antes que eu _pensasse_ em dizer qualquer coisa.

-Não. Você vai com o Carlisle e a Esme. – ele retrucou. – Ninguém mandou ser encalhado.

Edward lançou um olhar fulminante a Emmett e se afastou, bravo. Emmett havia pisado em seu calo, mas alguém precisava dar um 'se toca' nele. Emmett voltou seus olhos para mim.

-Quer ir comigo, Alice? – ele perguntou sorrindo com as covinhas. Eu sabia que dizer sim seria assinar minha sentença de morte, quer ela fosse executada por Jasper, Rosalie, ou eu mesma. Mas como eu ia dizer não? Ele estava lá, parado, sorrindo e olhando para mim com aquele ar de adolescente que só ele sabia fazer. Era como se ele conseguisse bloquear qualquer outra ação do meu cérebro.

-Quero. – eu finalmente respondi e ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Ele ficava tão lindo quando fazia aquilo... _Alice, o Edward._ Mas eu nem me importava mais com Edward. Ele podia pensar o que quisesse a partir de agora.

-Bom, então se já está tudo certo, é melhor irmos ou vamos perder o vôo. – Carlisle falou pegando sua mala.

Eu me abaixei para pegar a minha, mas uma mão grande a pegou primeiro. Quando eu levantei, Emmett me olhava, com seu nariz a poucos centímetros do meu rosto.

-Pode deixar que eu levo. – ele falou baixinho e eu senti seu hálito frio bater em minhas bochechas. Ele deu uma piscadinha com um olho só e se endireitou devagar com a minha mala em suas mãos. Eu estava começando a ter maus – ou bons, depende do ponto de vista – pressentimentos sobre aquela viagem até o aeroporto. Eu segui Emmett até o gramado coberto de neve que ficava em frente a casa, e cada um foi para seu respectivo carro.

-Ali, - Emmett chamou – você se importa se usarmos o seu carro?

-Só se você pagar a gasolina depois. – eu falei com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

-E se eu pagar de outro jeito? – ele falou em um tom malicioso na voz que eu desejei com todas as minhas forças – e mais um pouco também – que ele não tivesse usado.

-Cadê o respeito? – eu falei brincando, mais para tentar disfarçar minha tremedeira interna.

-O quê? – ele indagou com a carinha inocente. – Pode ser qualquer coisa, oras.

É, realmente. Principalmente se tratando da mente esquisita do Emmett. Mas ele não devia ficar brincando com aquilo se não quisesse conseqüências drásticas da minha parte depois.

-Tudo bem, vamos. – eu falei por fim, indo na direção do meu carro.

-Posso dirigir? – ele perguntou sorrindo enquanto caminhávamos até o carro. – Te compenso de algum jeito depois.

De novo brincando com fogo. Mas a idéia da compensação não era de toda ruim.

-Eu vou cobrar. – eu falei entregando as chaves para ele.

-Você não vai se arrepender. – ele falou sorrindo e bateu o indicador de leve no meu nariz.

Emmett jogou as malas no banco de trás e depois ocupou o lugar do motorista. Eu respirei o ar frio uma última vez e entrei no carro ao lado dele.

-Relaxa, Ali. – ele falou girando a chave na ignição. – Prometo que eu não vou bater o carro.

Não era por _isso_ que eu estava nervosa. Aposto que se ele destruísse o carro com uma colher eu não ia nem perceber.

Os carros de Carlisle e Rosalie saíram na frente e Emmett os seguiu arrancando forte.

-Acho que eu vou fazer um caminho alternativo. – Emmett falou sem tirar os olhos do parabrisas. Por que os homens têm essas manias?

-Não vai não.

-Vou sim. Vai ser mais rápido, Alice.

-Quem disse que eu quero chegar mais rápido?

-Eu quero. – Emmett e seu espírito competitivo superdesenvolvido.

-Você vai se perder.

Ele olhou para mim.

-Isso é uma previsão ou só um palpite, mesmo?

-Nenhum dos dois. É um fato, Emmett. Você se perdeu na floresta em que caça _há três anos_. Imagina em uma malha rodoviária inteira. Nós vamos acabar parando em Quebec.

-Quer apostar? – ele falou com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Não precisa apostar. Eu sei que você vai. Mas se você insiste...

-Tarde demais, já estou em um caminho alternativo. – ele falou virando o volante com tudo para a direita, me fazendo ser jogada contra ele. – Vai pra lá, Alice. – ele resmungou me empurrando de volta com o braço.

-Se você virasse com _um pouco_ mais de delicadeza, eu não cairia em você.

Emmett fez uma careta e trocou a marcha, depois pisou fundo no acelerador. Tudo que eu conseguia ver era branco por todos os lados e a pista passando furiosamente à minha frente. Meu cérebro se recusava a acreditar que eu estava com Emmett indo para um lugar totalmente aleatório. O cheiro dele impregnava todo o carro, eu não tinha como escapar. Na verdade, eu não _queria_ escapar.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou virando o rosto para mim. – Se você quiser, eu posso diminuir um pouco a velocidade.

-Não, Emm. – eu falei voltando a mim. – É outra coisa.

-O que é, então? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

-Claro que não. – eu falei sorrindo para ele. – É coisa minha.

-Quer contar?

Sim, eu queria. Por algum motivo, eu precisava colocar aquilo tudo para fora e ouvi-lo dizer que eu estava maluca, que nós éramos _apenas_ irmãos. Eu queria que ele dissesse que eu estava confundindo as coisas. Que ele falasse que amava Rosalie e que eu devia pensar em Jasper. Eu queria que ele brigasse comigo e me obrigasse a esquecer tudo.

-Acho que não, Emm. – eu falei esfregando as mãos nas pernas. – Pelo menos não agora.

-O Jasper fez alguma coisa?

-Você vai parar de tentar adivinhar ou não? – eu falei rindo.

-Desculpa. – ele riu sem graça. – Mas se a senhora cabeça-dura mudar de idéia, eu não vou sair daqui.

-Eu sei.

Quando olhei pela janela, não havia sinal de civilização. Era só neve por todos os lados. Comecei a ficar preocupada.

-Emmett, você tem certeza de que sabe pra onde está indo?

-Claro, eu tenho tudo sob controle.

Eu o encarei. Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo.

-Ok, não. Mas deve ser por aqui. – ele respondeu.

-Você quer dizer que estamos perdidos? – eu perguntei cruzando os braços.

-Não! – ele falou rindo. – Nós vamos achar o aeroporto, prometo.

-E perder o vôo é só um detalhe?

Emmett olhou para o relógio.

-Ahn... acho que nós já _perdemos_ o vôo.

-O quê? – eu gritei olhando para ele. – O Edward vai ter um chilique!

-Por quê?

Porque ele ia ficar imaginando coisas. E depois disso, Rosalie e Jasper iam começar a desconfiar de alguma coisa também.

-Porque nós sumimos do nada. Eles vão ficar preocupados. – eu menti tentando me acalmar antes que Emmett percebesse minha exaltação.

-Vão nada. Na pior das hipóteses, nós chegamos amanhã. Qualquer coisa a gente fala que você indicou o caminho errado. – ele falou piscando para mim.

-Ah, claro. – eu ironizei.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Minha visão ficou escura outra vez, as imagens se distorceram e se embaçaram. Quando as formas voltaram a fazer sentido, eu vi Emmett com os olhos ardendo em ódio, encarando um outro homem, sujo e malvestido. Um rosto estranhamente familiar. Eles andavam em círculos, rosnando. Parecia que eles iam se atacar a qualquer momento. Atrás do homem sujo, havia uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e encaracolados. Ela não fazia nada, apenas observava-os de braços cruzados com um sorriso no rosto. Então Emmett me sacudiu.

-Alice? – ele falava me balançando pelos ombros. Demorei um pouco para absorver a informação e conseguir juntar os dois Emmetts assustados na minha frente em um só.

-Oi, Emm... – eu falei ainda zonza.

-_Oi, Emm?_ – ele repetiu. – você quer que eu tenha um troço?

-Por que nós paramos? – eu falei ignorando a pergunta dele.

-Alice, olha pra mim. – ele falou segurando minha mandíbula com sua mão e virando meu rosto para o dele. – O que foi que você viu?

-Nada. – eu falei engolindo seco. Ele estava perto demais.

-Não minta, por favor. – sua voz tinha urgência. – Parecia que você estava vendo um fantasma.

Eu apontei para a mão dele que ainda segurava meu rosto. Era impossível conseguir falar alguma coisa com ele apertando minha mandíbula daquele jeito.

-Ah, é, desculpa. – ele falou liberando meu queixo e eu retomei a distância segura.

-Não foi nada, Emm. Mesmo. – eu falei sem olhar para ele.

-Você jura?

-Juro. – eu respondi com um sorriso. Ele levou a mão à minha cabeça e afagou meus cabelos, puxando meu rosto para mais perto dele.

-Bom mesmo. Ou quem vai ter um troço sou eu. – ele falou sorrindo com as covinhas. Eu o encarei fundo nos olhos e nós ficamos vidrados um no olhar do outro. Ele desceu a mão dos meus cabelos para minha bochecha e ficou movendo o polegar para cima e para baixo nos maçãs do meu rosto, o sorriso em seus lábios dando lugar a uma expressão mais séria enquanto seu rosto se aproximava do meu. _Distância insuficiente, distância insuficiente!_ Eu afastei meu rosto em reflexo, sem pensar se eu realmente queria fazer aquilo. Emmett sorriu de novo e colocou as mãos no volante.

-De volta à estrada? – ele perguntou girando a chave na ignição mais uma vez.

-De volta à estrada. – eu respondi com a voz fraca, ainda perturbada com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Adotei o silêncio pelas duas horas seguintes, já que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse poderia ser potencialmente comprometedora. Emmett virava seu rosto para mim de vez em quando para ver se eu _realmente_ estava bem, e quando ele achava que não, passava sua mão grande e gelada nas minhas pernas. Porque claro, aquilo com certeza ia me ajudar.

-Emm, sabia que você fica bonito quando está concentrado?

Pergunta mental: Por que eu havia dito aquilo? Ele virou o rosto para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas, surpreso.

-Só quando eu estou concentrado? – ele perguntou mudando sua expressão para uma mais maliciosa.

-Só. – eu respondi para provocá-lo, sorrindo torto.

-Duvido. – ele falou com desdém, voltando o rosto para a estrada. Eu comecei a rir. – E você sabia que eu adoro quando você ri?

Eu parei no mesmo instante.

-Não era pra você parar. – ele falou sorrindo para mim.

-Foi uma reação inconsciente.

Emmett começou a rir e as covinhas se formaram em suas bochechas.

-E eu adoro suas covinhas. – eu falei apontando para minhas próprias bochechas.

-Todo mundo adora.

-Convencido... – eu falei balançando a cabeça. Emmett mostrou a língua para mim e voltou a se concentrar na estrada. – Para onde nós estamos indo?

-Não sei, não tem placa em lugar nenhum. – ele falou apertando os olhos.

-Ou seja, estamos perdidos. – eu concluí.

-Não!

-Quando você vai admitir que não sabe o caminho, Emmett?

Ele me olhou com a cara fechada, mas não falou nada. Ao invés disso, mudou a marcha com força e pisou fundo no acelerador. Homens e seus cromossomos Y.

-Você se importa se a gente parar um pouco em algum lugar?

-Por quê, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Não, Emmett. Eu só cansei de ficar sentada eternamente aqui no carro.

-Ah, tá. Podemos sim. – ele falou sorrindo. – Olha. – ele apontou para um outdoor do lado da estrada. – Tem um posto a trinta quilômetros daqui.

-Isso é muito? – eu perguntei estreitando os olhos.

-Depende da sua urgência. – ele falou com o sorriso de canto de boca.

-Bem urgente.

Emmett passou para a marcha seguinte e o motor roncou alto. Chegamos ao posto em dez minutos.

-Você é maluco. – eu falei quando ele estacionou o carro.

-Você que disse que era urgente. – ele retrucou, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo. Eu destravei a minha e Emmett a abriu pelo lado de fora para mim.

-Resolveu ser gentil? – eu o provoquei, saindo do carro.

-Eu sou um _gentleman._ – ele falou sem se afastar, me fazendo passar perigosamente perto dele, com um sorriso malicioso. – As pessoas é que não percebem.

-Você é que não dá chance pra que elas percebam.

Emmett fechou a porta do carro quando eu me afastei, e se encostou no capô com os braços cruzados. Eu me encostei ao lado dele e olhei para cima, para seu rosto.

-Bem melhor. Eu precisava esticar as pernas.

-Sabe, acho que as pessoas estão olhando pra gente. – Emmett falou olhando desconfiado para as pessoas na loja de conveniências.

-Talvez porque você está só de camiseta e a temperatura deve estar abaixo dos dez graus Celsius?

-Hum... verdade. Acho que eu tive uma idéia. – Ele olhou para mim e me puxou para seu peito gelado. Eu petrifiquei. Ele passou os braços pelas minhas costas e me colou contra seu corpo, depois apoiou o queixo sobre a minha cabeça. – Pelo menos assim a gente finge que está se esquentando.

Uma parte de mim queria sair de lá. Queria entrar no carro, deitar no banco e ficar lá em posição fetal. Mas eu não podia. A vontade de ficar era arrasadoramente maior, quase incontrolável. Eu passei meus braços pela cintura dele e o abracei, encostando meu rosto em seu peito. Ele começou a aninhar meus cabelos e eu fechei os olhos. _Alice, agora você passou dos limites._ Mas eu nem me importava. Eu ia ignorar minha consciência a partir daquele momento.

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_'cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

-Emm, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – eu falei sem abrir os olhos. Ele não falou nada, apenas sussurrou um "uhum" sem abrir a boca, ainda apoiado em minha cabeça. – Sou só eu, ou você também tem achado esses últimos dias meio estranhos?

_It starts in my toes,_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile,_

_please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go…_

-Estranho como?

-Estranho… sei lá, eu e você...

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_but we are hiding in a safer place_

_under the covers staying safe and warm_

_you give me feelings that I adore_

Emmett desencostou o queixo da minha cabeça e me afastou dele o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos, sem tirar as mãos de mim.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Jesus, como ele era lerdo! Será que eu ia ter de falar tudo explicitamente? Eu levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

_What am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just... hmmm…_

-Pelo visto sou só eu... – eu falei tristonha.

Emmett passou as costas da mão pelo meu rosto e sorriu.

-Ou não...

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby, just take your time_

_Holding me tight…_

Ele foi aproximando os lábios perigosamente, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro. Sua mão acariciava gentilmente meu rosto enquanto nossos corpos estavam colados, ele apoiado contra o carro. Tirei uma das minhas mãos de sua cintura e a subi pelas suas costas, depois por seu peito, até pará-la em sua nuca. Eu fechei os olhos, procurando ávida por seus lábios. Então eu ouvi uma voz.

-Que belo casal... – a voz rouca falou atrás de mim, ficando mais alta. Eu abri os olhos instantaneamente e senti o peito de Emmett vibrar quando ele rosnou.

Quando me virei, o homem sujo de cabelos louros estava rindo desdenhosamente, abraçado com a mulher ruiva agarrada em sua cintura. Emmett fechou os braços em volta de mim e cerrou o cenho, encarando o homem com raiva.

-Então nos encontramos de novo... Alice, não é? – o homem continuou, chegando mais perto.

-James... – eu falei com a voz fraca, apertando ainda mais os braços de Emmett contra mim.

******

**NOTAS:** Gente, esqueci que fazia tempo que eu não postava a Teddy aqui, sorry!! ^^

Capitulo 3, e\o/

Sim, o James pareceu, oh *-*

Me batam! Hahahaha

E aí, o que acharam??

Por favor, comentem! .-.

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**_


	5. 4 Pra Sempre

**4 – Pra Sempre**

-Então você ainda lembra meu nome? – James perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Como eu poderia esquecer...

-Não dê nem mais um passo! – Emmett gritou me segurando forte contra ele. – Estou avisando.

-Quanto apreço pela sua namoradinha, grandão... – James provocou.

-Ele é meu _irmão_, James. – eu falei com os olhos apertados. Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

-Nossa, não é o que pareceu daqui.

Emmett rosnou mais uma vez. Eu queria piscar os olhos e acordar, como se aquilo fosse apenas mais uma alucinação.

-Então essa é a garota de que você falou, James? – a mulher ruiva perguntou se soltando dele.

-Ela mesma. – James respondeu chegando cada vez mais perto de mim. – Não é que você ficou bonita vampira?

Emmett me puxou para suas costas e tomou minha frente, mantendo os braços abertos em proteção, rosnando alto. Eu nunca tinha o visto daquele jeito.

-Não ouse encostar a mão em Alice. – Emmett falou entre os dentes. – Ou você vai se arrepender.

James parou e levantou os braços.

-Por acaso eu falei que ia fazer alguma coisa? – Ele falou com um sorriso presunçoso. A mulher ruiva caminhou até ele e o abraçou provocantemente por trás. James revirou os olhos. – Agora não, Victoria. Estou tendo uma conversa com uma _velha amiga._

-Posso saber o que você quer, James? – Emmett falou impaciente, rígido. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, os tendões visíveis sob a pele pálida.

-Ah, é, eu atrapalhei vocês. – ele falou com desdém. – Aposto que a Alice sabe o que eu quero, por que você não pergunta a ela?

Emmett colocou uma de suas mãos para trás, tentando me sentir em suas costas. Eu segurei a mão dele e apertei com força, sentindo os dedos dele apertarem a minha mão também. Era como se ele quisesse me dizer que estava tudo bem. Que ele ficaria ali comigo.

-Vá embora, James! – eu gritei por trás de Emmett. Eu sabia o que ele queria. Eu sabia que ele _me_ queria.

-Não estou com vontade. – James respondeu voltando a caminhar devagar. – Temos assuntos a tratar, Alice.

-Ela não tem nada pra falar com você. – Emmett retrucou, um tom mais alto.

-Ahh, tem sim... – James respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. – Você tinha um cheiro tão bom, garota... se não fosse por aquele vampiro idiota...

-Cala a boca, James! – eu gritei sem pensar. O ódio explodiu dentro de mim, eu queria sair de trás de Emmett e _voar_ no pescoço de James, mas passar pela montanha de músculos à minha frente era matematicamente impossível.

James riu com desdém.

-Ah, é? E o que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

Senti o corpo de Emmett tremer com as palavras de James. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele tomou impulso e voou na direção de James com força, apertando a mão em seu pescoço.

-_Ela_ não vai fazer nada. – Emmett falou entre os dentes, olhando James por cima. – Agora _eu_, já é outra história.

James estreitou os olhos, eu podia ver a raiva queimando atrás de suas íris vermelhas. Ele olhou para Victoria de soslaio e ela correu na direção de Emmett, acertando um chute violento em sua cabeça. Emmett soltou o pescoço de James com o impacto e se ajoelhou no chão, levando as mãos à cabeça onde ele havia sido atingido.

-Você não é tão forte quanto parece... – James falou com as mãos na cintura. Victoria se aproximou dele e tomou seu rosto violentamente em suas mãos, dando-lhe um beijo voraz.

Eu olhei enojada para aquela cena e corri na direção de Emmett, ajoelhando-me ao lado dele.

-Emm, você está bem? – eu falei nervosa, passando a mão em suas costas. Ouvi um barulho e virei o rosto para cima. James e Victoria não estavam mais ali.

Emmett levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim.

-Estou. A ruiva não é _tão_ forte assim. – ele sorriu. – Acho que não vou ficar com nenhum dano permanente.

Eu sorri também, suspirando aliviada.

-Que bom, porque o seu cérebro já é um dano permanente por si só.

Emmett mostrou a língua para mim e se levantou. Ele realmente estava bem. Eu fiz o mesmo e o abracei forte, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito mais uma vez.

-Desculpa... – eu falei com a voz fraca, apertando as pálpebras. Emmett levou as mãos ao meu cabelo e os aninhou, como da última vez.

-Você não tem culpa, Alice... Nós trombamos com eles acidentalmente.

-Ele vai voltar, Emm... eu sei que vai... – eu falei abraçando-o com mais força. Eu não tinha certeza do porquê, mas, por alguma razão, eu sabia daquilo.

Emmett me afastou dele e passou a mão em minha testa, tirando minha franja dos meus olhos.

-Se ele voltar, eu vou estar aqui para te proteger.

Uma sensação de reconforto invadiu todo meu corpo. Emmett estaria ali comigo, eu tinha certeza disso. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito duro novamente e o abracei mais forte, sorrindo. Ele abaixou o rosto e pressionou seus lábios contra meus cabelos demoradamente, subindo e descendo o polegar da sua mão que estava em minha cintura pela minha pele.

-Ei, vocês dois! – Uma outra voz masculina gritou ao longe. Eu e Emmett nos viramos simultaneamente para a direita, procurando o dono da voz. Um homem fardado corria desajeitadamente em nossa direção.

-Ah, não... – Emmett resmungou baixinho, revirando os olhos. Ele soltou os braços de mim e se virou para o policial, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus. Eu olhei surpresa para nossas mãos, tão desproporcionais, juntas. Era estranho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, elas se encaixavam com uma perfeição totalmente inesperada.

-Onde estão os outros dois que estavam aqui? – o policial perguntou quando chegou perto de nós.

-Acho que saíram correndo. – Emmett respondeu sem emoção, como se desaparecer _correndo_ em cinco segundos fosse algo completamente natural.

-Preciso levar você para a delegacia. – o policial falou com cautela, olhando para Emmett.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Vocês estavam quase se matando. – o policial falou cruzando os braços. – Aliás, sua cabeça está bem? A garota te acertou um chute e tanto.

Emmett fez uma careta. Apanhar era uma coisa de que ele _realmente_ não gostava. Ser visto apanhando era quase uma pena de morte.

-Não foi nada. – ele respondeu. – Ela bateu de leve. – ele não ia admitir que tinha doído nem se sua cabeça tivesse sido arrancada de seu corpo.

-Bom, se é assim, vamos direto para a delegacia. – o policial falou fazendo sinal para que Emmett o seguisse.

-Posso ir junto? – eu perguntei aflita, apertando a mão de Emmett.

-O que você é dele? – o policial indagou, desconfiado.

Eu parei por um segundo e olhei para Emmett. Ele olhou para mim de volta e abriu a boca, depois voltou-se ao policial.

-Ela é minha irmã adotiva. – ele respondeu por mim.

-Tudo bem. – o policial falou por fim. – Mas você precisa ir na viatura.

Eu olhei para Emmett.

-Pode ir, eu vou com meu carro logo atrás.

-Promete? – ele perguntou afagando minha mão. Como se eu fosse _capaz_ de responder não. Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele sorriu triste. Cortava o coração vê-lo daquele jeito.

Emmett colocou sua mão livre em minha têmpora e acariciou meu rosto. Depois ele desceu os lábios até meus cabelos e me beijou.

-Até daqui a pouco. – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca. Eu não falei nada, apenas encarei o par de olhos dourados que me fitavam até ele soltar seus dedos dos meus e passar a mão pela minha bochecha uma última vez.

Emmett seguiu o policial até o outro lado do posto, onde a viatura estava estacionada, e eu me virei para o carro. Abri a porta do motorista e me joguei no assento, fechando a porta com força atrás de mim. Apoiei meus braços no volante e deitei a cabeça sobre eles. O que estava acontecendo comigo? O que estava acontecendo com Emmett? _Por que _aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que minha consciência nem se manifestava mais?

Quando comecei a me frustrar com a situação e comigo mesma, ouvi o motor da velha viatura se aproximar e levantei a cabeça. Enfiei a chave na ignição e liguei o carro. A viatura passou por mim e eu então acelerei atrás dela. Abaixei o vidro sem me preocupar com o vento congelante que entrava, eu só precisava de ar.

Fiquei imaginando o que Emmett estaria pensando na viatura. Será que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu? Será que ele _sentia_ o mesmo que eu? E o que eu sentia, afinal? Nem eu sabia ao certo. Os pensamentos passavam com velocidade pelo meu cérebro, formando um emaranhado de sentimentos, idéias e sensações que eu não conseguia decifrar.

Depois de um tempo que eu não consegui assimilar, a viatura deu seta para a direita e entrou em um estacionamento velho, coberto de neve e com poucos carros. O policial desceu primeiro e depois abriu a porta do banco de trás para que Emmett se levantasse. Eu desliguei o motor e fechei o vidro com pressa, depois saí e bati a porta atrás de mim. Emmett se virou quando eu fiquei visível entre os dois carros e sorriu triste para mim. Eu andei na direção dele e me agarrei em sua cintura, sem me importar com o que ele ia pensar daquilo. Emmett passou os braços pelos meus ombros e me apertou contra ele.

Caminhamos juntos pelo estacionamento, escoltados pelo policial até entrarmos no prédio da delegacia. A única pessoa ali além de nós era o chefe de policial local, sentado preguiçosamente na cadeira com os pés apoiados sobre a mesa. _Muito _intimidador.

-Chefe Scott. – o policial que nos acompanhava chamou, caminhando até o homem sentado na poltrona. – Eu trouxe esse grandão aqui. – ele falou apontando para Emmett.

-Isso eu vi. – o homem resmungou tirando os pés da mesa. – Agora o que foi que ele fez?

-Ele estava brigando com um outro homem e mais uma mulher.

-E onde estão os outros dois? – o chefe perguntou apoiando os cotovelos com força na mesa, impaciente. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ser perturbada com muita freqüência.

-Fugiram. – o policial respondeu sem emoção, dando de ombros. Eu levantei o rosto e olhei para Emmett. Ele me encarou com a mesma expressão de "É, acho que isso não vai dar em nada".

-Que _belo _trabalho, hein, Summers. – o chefe olhou para mim. – E o que a bonitinha aqui fez? Não acho que ela seria capaz de bater em alguém. – ele terminou com uma voz maliciosa.

Senti o peito de Emmett tremer mais uma vez e eu passei minhas mãos em suas costas para acalmá-lo. O tal de Scott que me desafiasse para ver o _quão_ capaz eu era de arrancar a espinha dele com os dentes. E sem que ele se desse conta disso.

-Ela não fez nada. – o policial respondeu interrompendo meus pensamentos sádicos. – Só veio acompanhá-lo. – ele apontou com o polegar para Emmett.

-Hum... Qual o seu nome? – Scott perguntou olhando para Emmett.

-Emmett Cullen. – Emmett respondeu encarando o homem. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para mim.

-E você?

-Alice Cullen. – eu respondi com firmeza.

-Posso ver os documentos de vocês? – ele perguntou sem interesse, desapoiando os cotovelos da mesa e se encostando no encosto da cadeira.

Emmett tirou os braços da minha volta e colocou a mão no bolso de trás dos jeans, de onde puxou sua carteira.

-Eu deixei a minha no carro. – falei olhando para o chefe de polícia.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele falou impaciente. – Só o dele já basta. – ele estendeu a mão para pegar os documentos que Emmett havia tirado da carteira. – Podem sentar ali, já chamo vocês.

Emmett guardou a carteira no bolso e se virou para uma fileira de cadeiras no canto da sala, onde ele se sentou e encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos. Eu me sentei ao lado dele e coloquei minha mão em sua perna.

-Qual o problema? – eu perguntei levantando o rosto para encará-lo. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo sem tirar a cabeça da parede.

-Não sei, coisas demais... – ele falou colocando sua mão sobre a minha. – Parece que meu cérebro vai explodir.

-E isso faria alguma diferença? – eu perguntei para provocá-lo, sorrindo com o canto da boca. Ele riu e desencostou a cabeça da parede.

-Engraçadinha... – ele falou mostrando a língua e sorrindo.

-Covinhas... – eu apontei para minha própria bochecha.

-Assim você me deixa sem graça, Alice. – ele falou em um tom de censura forçado.

-Até parece que você não gosta de ser paparicado... – eu falei cruzando os braços.

-Não na frente de todo mundo... – ele cobriu a boca com a mão e se aproximou do meu rosto, como se fosse me contar um segredo. – Estraga meu sexy appeal.

Eu comecei a rir e os dois policiais olharam para mim. Problema deles, eu não estava nem aí.

-Todo mundo? – eu repeti depois de recuperar o fôlego. – Só tem duas pessoas além de nós aqui. E elas são do sexo masculino.

-Não importa. – ele falou dando de ombros. – Aí você estraga minha cara de mau.

Eu ri de novo.

-Porque você realmente tem _muita_ cara de mau.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

-Duvida?

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Era tão divertido provocá-lo daquele jeito. Emmett estreitou os olhos e cerrou as sobrancelhas, fechando a cara em uma _tentativa_ de parecer ameaçador.

-Esse é o seu melhor? – eu perguntei em tom de desdém.

-Digamos que nesse quesito, talvez... – ele falou mudando de tom. – E é o suficiente para assustar as pessoas _normais_, pra sua informação. Agora eu costumo me sair bem melhor em _outras coisas_...

Meu estômago deu um looping outra vez. Quando ele ia parar de _me _provocar daquele jeito? Aquilo já estava começando a passar do nível saudável.

-E você vai me contar que coisas são essas?

Pergunta mental dois: O que eu tinha na cabeça? _Nada, Alice. Desde o início._

Emmett me olhou surpreso com minha resposta. Aposto que ele não esperava que eu dissesse aquilo.

-Não. – ele respondeu se fazendo de difícil.

-Vai me deixar curiosa? – eu provoquei.

-Aham. Até porque _contar_ – ele enfatizou a palavra. – não tem a menor graça.

Eu tremi por dentro, entendendo o que ele queria dizer com _contar._

-Ah, é? E o que tem graça, então?

Pergunta mental três - É, eu não preciso explicitar. _Você é um caso perdido, Alice._ Sim, eu sabia disso. Mas havia alguma coisa convidativa em ser um caso perdido.

Emmett sorriu com os olhos dourados brilhando. Eu fiquei parada sem saber se devia fazer alguma coisa ou não. Ele levou sua mão grande até minha bochecha e acariciou as maçãs do meu rosto com o polegar, fitando-me com uma intensidade agonizante. Eu quase podia me ver refletida em seus olhos.

-_Isso_ tem graça... – ele falou aproximando seu rosto do meu, me fazendo querer agarrá-lo com todas as minhas forças. _Caso perdido. E o Jasper?_ Eu não queria pensar em Jasper, eu me preocuparia com ele depois. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez, pronta para tocar meus lábios nos de Emmett, a ansiedade tomando conta de cada célula do meu corpo.

-Senhor Emmett? – a voz do chefe Scott ecoou na sala. Eu abri meus olhos no segundo seguinte e Emmett já estava com o rosto virado na direção do homem. Aquela montanha-russa de vai-não-vai já estava me deixando irritada. Cruzei os braços e bufei, impaciente. Emmett olhou de esguelha para mim antes de responder ao chefe de polícia e sorriu rápido com o canto da boca. Como ele conseguia fingir que nada estava acontecendo?

-Oi. – Emmett respondeu se levantando e indo em direção à mesa.

-Seus documentos. – Scott falou estendendo os papéis que Emmett havia lhe entregado. – Vocês estão liberados. – ele acrescentou.

-Liberados? – Emmett repetiu franzindo as sobrancelhas e guardando os documentos na carteira. – Mas eu fui pego em flagrante...

O policial arregalou os olhos e eu me levantei da cadeira com um movimento rápido.

-Emmett, você não está ajudando... – eu falei entre os dentes, puxando-o pelo braço. – Vamos embora logo.

Eu o arrastei até a porta com certa dificuldade, e só o liberei quando já estávamos do lado de fora da delegacia.

-Você é forte, hein... – ele falou esfregando o braço que eu havia segurado.

-E você é retardado! – eu gritei histérica demais.

-Ei, calma... O que foi? – ele perguntou passando a mão em minha cabeça.

-Nada. – eu menti sem olhar para ele. Eu estava _realmente_ ficando irritada com a enrolação daquela história. – Só quero ir embora daqui. – eu terminei com a cara fechada.

-Ali, eu entendo que você esteja brava... Sabe, já está de noite, nós ficamos o dia todo enfiados dentro daquele carro, trombamos com o James... Você deve estar cansada.

Sim, eu estava cansada, mas ele havia esquecido de citar o _real _motivo da minha irritação. Eu me encostei no carro e cruzei os braços. Emmett suspirou alto e veio caminhando na minha direção. Eu olhei para ele fazendo biquinho e depois voltei meu rosto para o chão. Emmett veio de vagar e levantou meu queixo com o polegar e o indicador. Eu me forcei a não encará-lo no início, mas o esforço foi em vão.

-Alice. – ele chamou. Eu levantei os olhos para encarar seu rosto angelical, ainda com os braços cruzados.

-Vamos passar a noite em algum lugar? – eu falei engolindo seco. – Não quero ficar dentro desse carro nem mais uma hora.

Emmett sorriu torto. O sorriso que era uma tentativa de homicídio - doloso.

-Pode demorar mais do que isso para encontrarmos um lugar pra ficar.

-Eu não me importo. Contanto que nós _achemos_ um lugar.

Emmett assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

-A senhora que manda. Agora... – ele chegou com o corpo mais perto de mim, adotando um tom mais presunçoso. – A Rosalie vai querer te matar se souber que você passou a noite comigo...

Eu ri com o canto da boca e o encarei.

-Ela só vai saber se você contar...

O que eu estava dizendo? Como eu era traíra! E o Jasper? Aquilo não era certo. _Não era certo._ Mas era tarde demais para pensar em qualquer coisa. Emmett sorriu com as covinhas e apoiou os braços no carro, com a minha cabeça entre eles, virado de frente para mim e com o rosto abaixado na altura do meu. Eu engoli seco.

-Você sabe que eu posso contar. – ele provocou.

-Só se você quiser morrer junto comigo.

As palavras simplesmente saíam sem o meu comando. Era como se eu tivesse perdido meu filtro de bom senso. _Você já perdeu há muito tempo, Alice._ É, talvez.

Emmett começou a chegar ameaçadoramente mais perto de mim e eu coloquei minha mão em seu peito em uma tentativa incerta de mantê-lo afastado.

-Sabe, - eu falei engolindo seco mais uma vez, sem olhar para ele. – acho que não é uma boa idéia você se aproximar assim de mim.

-Ah, é? – Emmett me provocou, se aproximando mais. Quando ele disse as palavras seguintes, eu senti seu hálito frio sobre meus lábios. – Por quê?

-Por isso.

Minha mão que estava em seu peito subiu até sua nuca e eu o puxei para mim com violência. Emmett colou seu corpo grande no meu e me prensou contra o carro. Ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos antes de fechá-los e abrir a boca com sede para tocar meus lábios. Senti um calor ardente pulsar quando nossas línguas finalmente se encontraram e ele tomou meu rosto em suas mãos enormes. Subi meu outro braço até seus cabelos e enrosquei uma mecha com força entre meus dedos. Eu queria tanto aquele momento. Eu me senti tão protegida nos braços fortes dele. Tão _segura._

Desgrudei meus lábios dos dele por um instante, mantendo meu rosto perto o suficiente para que nossas bocas ainda se tocassem, e desci minhas mãos até a linha de sua mandíbula.

-Emm... – eu sussurrei com a voz fraca, sem abrir os olhos. Ele acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão e sussurrou um "hum" sem abrir a boca. – Me promete uma coisa?

-Qualquer coisa... – ele falou ofegante, correndo as mãos pelos meus cabelos.

-Promete que você vai ficar perto de mim independentemente do que acontecer? Pra sempre...?

Ele hesitou por um momento e eu abri os olhos. Emmett estava me encarando, o ouro líquido dos seus olhos quase entrando em ebulição.

-Prometo... – ele falou por fim, suas pupilas acompanhando as minhas, com meu rosto em suas mãos. – Pra sempre...

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e eu fechei os olhos, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios proibidos uma segunda vez.

*****

**NOTAS: **Oi, povo! ^^

Muito bem... calma, respira, pisca forte, foca o monitor de novo... isso... pronto. XP

Já deu pra convencer que eles ficam fofos juntos *-* ??

Calma que vem mais por aí... =)

Espero que estejam gostando!!! ^^

Gente, por favor: CINCO comentários, Só CINCO é o que eu peço pra eu postar o cap 5, ok??

Próximo capítulo, "Rendição".

Beijos gelados, sonhem com o Emm, oin =B =***

_**JMcCartyC**_


	6. 5 Rendição

**CINCO - RENDIÇÃO**

Eu queria ficar apertada contra Emmett naquele momento para sempre. Eu queria manter meus lábios nos dele, sem precisar me preocupar com o resto do mundo que rugia em volta de mim. Era como se aquele fosse um universo paralelo. Como se ali eu estivesse segura, imune a qualquer coisa. Como se ao me separar de Emmett eu fosse obrigada a encarar a realidade do que eu havia feito. Como se eu fosse obrigada a encarar _Jasper._

-O que foi? – Emmett perguntou com sua testa colada na minha, suas mãos correndo pelos meus cabelos. Eu havia separado meus lábios dos dele e mantinha minhas mãos apoiadas em seu peito, os olhos voltados para o chão.

Eu não respondi, apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, ainda sem encará-lo. Todo o peso da culpa havia decidido cair sobre meus ombros, de uma vez só, naquele momento.

-Alice. – ele chamou. Eu apertei os olhos e permaneci com a cabeça baixa. Eu não queria encará-lo. – Olha pra mim.

Por que ele tinha que ter uma voz _tão _irresistível? Ele levou o indicador ao meu queixo, separou sua testa da minha e levantou meu rosto.

-Pra isso você precisa abrir os olhos. – ele falou com doçura, passando a outra mão pela minha bochecha.

-Eu não quero. – eu falei baixinho, fazendo biquinho. Ele levantou a cabeça e riu.

-É porque eu só fico bonito concentrado, então você tem medo de abrir os olhos e levar um susto?

Como ele _ousava_ brincar com aquilo? Fui obrigada a desgrudar minhas pálpebras e olhá-lo.

-Deixa de ser retardado, Emmett! – eu falei batendo em seu peito com as sobrancelhas cerradas. Como se adiantasse alguma coisa. – Você não conseguiria ficar feio nem se se empenhasse _muito._

Ele sorriu satisfeito e passou as mãos grandes pelos meus cabelos. Eu tinha certeza de que ele havia feito aquela pergunta _só_ para receber um elogio. Emmett abaixou o rosto e beijou minha testa, depois ficou com os olhos na altura dos meus.

-É o Jasper? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca. Eu assenti com a cabeça e me agarrei em sua cintura como uma criança indefesa mais uma vez, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito duro. Fechei os olhos com força, eu queria chorar. Eu queria que Jasper aparecesse e gritasse comigo. Eu queria ser _obrigada_ a ficar longe de Emmett, porque eu sabia que por livre e espontânea vontade eu não ia conseguir.

Emmett passou os braços em volta de mim e apoiou o queixo em minha cabeça novamente.

-Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. – ele falou afagando minhas costas.

-Mas devia! – eu falei com a cabeça ainda colada em sua camiseta. – Você devia me dar um tapa, Emmett!

Ele riu.

-Pra falar a verdade, eu tenho vontade de fazer isso às vezes. Mas acho que eu não quero bater em você _agora._

De repente um relâmpago cortou o céu.

-É melhor nós entrarmos no carro, Alice. – ele falou me separando dele. – Acho que vai chover.

-Eu não sou de açúcar, Emmett. – eu falei cruzando os braços.

-Então fique aí se você quiser se molhar. – ele falou dando de ombros e dando a volta no carro.

Eu fechei a cara e o encarei com os olhos estreitos. Emmett abriu a porta do carro e se sentou no banco do motorista, depois o motor roncou alto. Eu abri a porta do passageiro com força e me sentei com tudo no banco ao lado dele.

-Você ia me deixar _mesmo_ do lado de fora? – eu perguntei brava enquanto ele saía de ré com o carro.

-Aham. – ele respondeu sem emoção.

-Duvido. – respondi cruzando os braços. Ele só tinha feito aquilo para me forçar a entrar no carro de uma vez por todas.

Emmett me olhou de soslaio e sorriu com o canto da boca.

-Depois eu é que sou convencido. – ele falou guiando o carro à estrada novamente.

-Emm, falando sério... – eu disse franzindo as sobrancelhas – Você não está nem um _pouquinho_ arrependido?

Ele desviou os olhos da estrada escura e me encarou.

-Eu devia?

-Emmett, e a Rosalie?! – eu gritei irritada. Não era possível que ele não estivesse com a consciência nem _um grama_ mais pesada.

-Alice, você não precisa ficar me lembrando da Rose. – ele trocou a marcha e colocou a mão do câmbio sobre minha perna esquerda. – Eu _sei_ que ela existe e tudo mais. Mas é com _você_ que eu estou agora. Pára de fazer drama.

-Não é drama. – eu falei virando o rosto para o vidro da janela. – É só que eu fico pensando no Jasper.

-Alice, olha pra mim. – ele falou parando o carro no _meio_ da estrada.

-Você é doido? – eu falei me virando para ele, mais para censurá-lo do que para obedecê-lo. – Por que você parou o carro no _meio_ da pista? Quer que batam na gente?

-Alice, você está histérica. – ele falou com calma. É, realmente. Eram emoções demais brigando pelo controle do meu corpo, eu estava começando a ter reações involuntárias. – Se acalma.

-Emmett, eu estou confusa! – eu falei levando as mãos à cabeça. – Eu não sei o que pensar.

Ele pegou meus braços e os puxou da minha cabeça, devagar.

-Então não pense. Eu faço isso com bastante freqüência e costuma funcionar.

Eu fui obrigada a sorrir. Até em uma situação como aquela ele conseguia me tirar do sério.

-Emmett, você não existe... – eu falei sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

-Ah, existo... – ele falou malicioso, aproximando seu rosto do meu, ainda com meus pulsos seguros em suas mãos. – Quer ver só?

Não! Eu queria correr dali. Eu queria gritar que aquilo tudo estava errado. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? _Em lugar nenhum, Alice._ Mentira. Eu estava com a cabeça em _Emmett._

-Quero... – eu respondi tentando retribuir o tom malicioso da Emmett.

Ele continuou segurando meus braços acima da minha cabeça e desceu os lábios até minha clavícula. Minha pele se arrepiou e eu me encolhi, impedida de afastá-lo de mim devido aos braços presos.

-Isso é... – eu tentava falar, apertando os olhos, conforme ele subia os lábios pelo meu pescoço. – muito... injusto!

Ele parou os lábios no canto da minha boca.

-É só pra mostrar que eu existo. – ele sussurrou.

-Isso, me provoca mesmo... – eu falei sorrindo.

-Então promete que vai parar de pensar.

Como eu ia dizer _não_? Eu queria desesperadamente abraçá-lo, correr minhas mãos pelo seu rosto grande e perfeito, tocar seus lábios frios de novo. Eu _precisava _tocar seus lábios de novo.

-Já parei...

Emmett sorriu com sua boca encostada em minha pele, então eu virei o rosto e alcancei seus lábios mais uma vez. Ele soltou meus pulsos e eu colei minhas mãos em sua nuca, enquanto nossas salivas se misturavam pela terceira vez. Era como se meu corpo _pedisse_ pelo sabor de Emmett correndo dentro de mim.

-Ali... – ele falou com os lábios ainda encostados nos meus.

-Shhh... – eu sussurrei colocando meu indicador sobre sua boca. Eu não queria que ele falasse nada. Eu queria _apenas_ continuar a beijá-lo. Eu não queria ser forçada a acordar daquele sonho de novo.

-Alice, sério. – ele falou se afastando. – Nós podemos continuar isso em _outro lugar._

_I know a place that we can go to_

_A place where no one knows you_

_They don't know who we are_

Eu me desgrudei dele em definitivo e me encostei com força no banco. Aquilo me assustou um pouco.

-Não fale que você não quer sair daqui porque você disse que não ia passar nem mais uma hora dentro desse carro. – ele fez o favor de me lembrar. – E além disso, você estava me agarrando há cinco segundo atrás.

_I know a place that we can run to_

_And do those things we want to_

_They won't know who we are_

Meu primeiro impulso foi o de abrir a boca para protestar, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu realmente o havia agarrado, mas aquilo não excluía o fato dele também ter se empolgado. Derrotada, eu cruzei os braços e fechei a cara, me virando para o vidro da porta novamente.

-Se fizer você se sentir melhor, – Emmett falou voltando a ligar o carro. – eu gostei bastante.

_Let me take you there_

_I wanna take you there..._

Eu me virei para ele e dei um tapa em sua perna. Emmett riu e segurou minha mão sobre sua coxa, começando a acariciá-la com o polegar.

-Não tira a mão daí, não. – ele falou sorrindo, olhando para a estrada.

-Me dê um bom motivo pra isso. – eu provoquei.

-Você quer o motivo físico ou o emocional?

-Tem dois motivos? – eu perguntei franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Os dois.

-O físico é que você não ia conseguir mesmo se quisesse.

-Como você sabe que eu não quero?

-E o emocional... – ele começou, ignorando minha pergunta. Ele não precisava responder, eu não queria tirar minha mão de lá, mesmo. – é que eu acho que posso estar gostando de você mais do que devia.

_I know a place where that we've forgotten_

_A place where we won't get caught in_

_They don't know who we are_

Senti o looping no meu estômago novamente. Eu não estava preparada para ouvir aquilo. Emmett olhou para mim sério e eu virei o rosto para meus joelhos. Nós não devíamos estar fazendo aquilo.

-Você não devia dizer isso, Emm... – eu falei com a voz fraca. Ele tirou sua mão de cima da minha e trocou de marcha. Eu aproveitei a deixa e recolhi minha mão para o meio das minhas pernas. Emmett passou o polegar em minha bochecha e voltou a mão ao volante.

-Sou péssimo escondendo sentimentos, Alice. Tão ruim quanto você. E você sabe disso. – ele acrescentou batendo os dedos contra o volante, concentrado na estrada.

_I know a place where we can hide out_

_And turn our hearts inside out_

_They won't know who we are_

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu sabia que eu estava lutando inutilmente contra um fato já consumado. Mas eu não queria admitir.

-É só que... eu ainda estou confusa, Emmett. – eu falei olhando para os meus pés. Admitir algum sentimento mais forte que o fraternal por Emmett seria o mesmo que admitir formalmente minha traição a Jasper. _Como se na prática fizesse muita diferença._

Emmett colocou sua mão sobre minha perna.

-Você não precisa sentir nada, Alice. Aliás, não sinta. Não pense. Ou eu vou te provocar de novo. – ele terminou com o sorriso torto.

_Let me take you there_

_I wanna take you there..._

Eu fui abrigada a sorrir de novo. Emmett olhou para mim.

-Bem melhor você sorrindo.

Eu mostrei a língua para ele, uma reação inconsciente ao nervoso. Eu virei o rosto para o parabrisas novamente, a estrada estava totalmente escura. Então, em algum lugar no horizonte, um raio lampejou no ar.

-Uou. – Emmett falou vidrado no horizonte. – Acho que vai cair uma baita tempestade.

-É... – eu falei assentindo com a cabeça. – Mas eu gosto de relâmpagos. – Emmett se virou para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Sei lá, eles iluminam tudo com muita intensidade, mesmo que por um tempo minúsculo. – eu expliquei.

Emmett continuou com a expressão confusa.

-Prefiro o trovão. – ele falou por fim, dando de ombros.

_I know a place we'll be together_

_And stay this young forever_

_They don't know who we are_

Eu balancei a cabeça e me encostei no vidro da porta, a mão de Emmett ainda descansando sobre minha perna. Eu respirei fundo. Eu queria poder organizar tudo aquilo de alguma forma, mas uma parte de mim me dizia que aquilo _não devia _ser organizado. _Não pense_, a voz de Emmett ecoou em meu cérebro e eu sorri de leve. Só ele para dizer aquele tipo de coisa.

-Ali... – ele chamou e eu me virei mecanicamente para ele. – Tem um hotelzinho a vinte quilômetros daqui. – ele falou apontando para mais um outdoor que havia acabado de passar por nós. – Não parece ser lá essas coisas, mas não sei se vamos achar outro tão cedo.

_Let me teke you there_

_I wanna take you there..._

-Tudo bem. – eu respondi assentindo com a cabeça. – Pelo menos eu vou poder descansar com as pernas esticadas. Não agüento mais ficar sentada desse _mesmo_ jeito.

-Descansar, é? – Emmett falou com a voz maliciosa. Eu estreitei os olhos.

-É, Emmett.

Ele riu.

-Duvido. – ele falou presunçoso. – Você não resiste a mim, Alice.

Sim, era verdade. Mas eu não ia admitir aquilo. Pelo menos não _naquela hora._

_We can go to a better place if you let me take you there_

_We can go there now 'cause every second counts_

-Você quer, _por favor, _parar de ser tão convencido? – eu falei sorrindo.

-Eu não sou convencido. – ele retrucou com a carinha inocente. – São apenas fatos. E você não pode fazer nada a respeito.

-Ahh, posso... – eu retruquei cruzando os braços, a voz maliciosa. Emmett olhou para mim no mesmo instante.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados. Era bom me sentir no controle da situação pelo menos _uma vez _naquela maluquice toda.

-Exatamente o que você está pensando.

Emmett estreitou os olhos e depois voltou a se concentrar na estrada, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Você não consegue. – ele falou com convicção.

-Quer pagar pra ver? – eu provoquei.

-Quero. – ele falou dando de ombros. – mas eu já vou avisando que eu tenho as minhas _armas_.

De repente eu realmente fiquei com vontade de saber quais eram as _armas_ que Emmett queria usar. Mas eu também não ia deixar que ele soubesse daquilo _naquela hora._

-Aí não vale, Emmett. – eu falei sabendo que seria em vão.

-Você não estipulou regras. Vale de _tudo._ – ele falou com o sorriso torto.

_Girl, just let me take you there_

_Take you there…_

O que eu estava fazendo? Quais eram as minhas intenções ao fomentar aquele tipo de coisa? _Você sabe muito bem quais são suas intenções, Alice._ Tudo bem, mas eu não precisava ficar me autolembrando daquilo.

-Injusto. – eu resmunguei cruzando os braços.

-Vai ser a melhor injustiça que você já sofreu. – ele falou me olhando de esguelha. – Eu garanto.

Senti o já habitual looping no estômago outra vez. Definitivamente, eu era uma inconseqüente. _Só agora você percebeu isso? _Agradeci a delicadeza do meu subconsciente mentalmente e permaneci em silêncio. Falar só ia piorar as coisas, eu tinha certeza.

-Resolveu ficar muda, é? – Emmett falou apertando minha bochecha com o polegar e o indicador. – Eu não vou te morder, tá? Ao menos que você queira. – ele acrescentou. – Aí é outra história.

-Emmett! – eu falei entre os dentes. Ele _não devia_ falar aquelas coisas.

Emmett começou a rir e balançou a cabeça, depois olhou para mim, mordendo o lábio.

-Você fica uma gracinha irritada.

-Aposto que eu fico mais ameaçadora que você. – eu falei cruzando os braços.

-Vai sonhando... – ele falou voltando a encarar a estrada. – O chefe de polícia que o diga.

-Ele que experimentasse me provocar mais.

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca e girou o volante para a direita, entrando em uma pista de terra e pedras coberta de neve.

-Já chegamos? – eu perguntei começando a entrar em pânico interno, me ajeitando no banco.

-Já. – ele falou estacionando o carro e virando o rosto para mim. – Você não está indo pra cadeira elétrica, Alice. Não faça essa cara de terror.

-Eu não sei se eu quero mais, Emmett. – eu falei fazendo biquinho.

Emmett passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

-Eu vou ter de te provocar de novo?

Eu respirei fundo, a lembrança da última vez que ele havia me _provocado_ vívida em minha mente.

-Tudo bem, vamos logo. – eu falei abrindo a porta e saindo do carro. – Antes que eu mude de idéia.

Emmett sorriu satisfeito e saiu do carro depois de mim.

-Quer que eu leve sua mala? – ele se prontificou apontando para o banco de trás. Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele levantou o banco da frente para puxar minha mala.

-Você não vai levar a sua? – eu perguntei quando ele veio caminhando na minha direção com _apenas_ minha mala nas mãos.

-Não. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Eu não preciso. Mulheres é que são complicadas. – ele falou com um sorrisinho. – Vem cá.

Emmett abriu o braço livre e fez sinal para que eu me juntasse a ele. Eu caminhei incerta e me agarrei em sua cintura mais uma vez.

-Você tem um cheiro tão bom, Emmett... – eu falei respirando fundo perto de sua camiseta. Eu já nem me perguntava mais porque eu soltava aquele tipo de coisa.

-Eu sou todo bom. – ele falou presunçoso, depois abaixou os lábios até meus cabelos e me beijou. – E sabe o que é o melhor de tudo?

Eu tinha medo de perguntar o quê, porque eu tinha a leve impressão de que sabia o que ele ia responder. Eu não falei nada, apenas levantei meus olhos para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Essa noite eu sou só seu... – ele falou malicioso, sorrindo com as covinhas em suas bochechas.

-Não fala isso, Emmett... – eu disse baixinho, levando minha mão à boca e mordendo meus dedos com força.

Ele riu.

-Bom, chegamos. – Emmett falou abrindo a porta do hotelzinho. Eu engoli seco e parei, estática. – _Vamos..._ – ele falou impaciente, me empurrando para dentro. – Eu já falei que não vou te morder.

-Vai fazer coisa pior. – eu falei involuntariamente. Ele olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Alguém deturpou seu conceito de melhor e pior _muito_ seriamente. Mas pode deixar que eu conserto direitinho...

Eu olhei para ele com os olhos estreitos. Ele _realmente_ havia decidido me provocar até o último segundo e das maneiras mais cruéis possíveis.

-Pois não? – a mulher no balcão falou parando de lixar as unhas pintadas de vermelho. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo de Emmett de cima a baixo, sem se aterem em mim por um segundo sequer. Era como se eu fosse invisível.

Me apertei ainda mais contra Emmett e fechei a cara para a mulher. Ele e eu caminhamos até o balcão e ela jogou os cabelos louros para trás, sorrindo maliciosamente para Emmett. Para o _meu _Emmett.

-Posso ajudar vocês? – ela falou se ajeitando na cadeira, _sem tirar_ os olhos de Emmett. Aquilo estava começando a me irritar profundamente.

-Nós queremos um quarto. – eu falei ríspida antes que Emmett tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa. A mulher se virou para o painel de chaves que ficava atrás de suas costas sem olhar para mim e pegou uma das chaves. Ela estendeu o objeto para Emmett, mas eu peguei primeiro. Eu não queria que ele tirasse as mãos de mim.

-Quarto seis. – A mulher falou encarando Emmett com um tom provocativo. – Se precisarem de alguma coisa, o número da recepção é três.

-Obrigada. – eu falei com a cara fechada, puxando Emmett para as escadas. Ele olhou para mim com o sorriso torto e me apertou contra ele, beijando meus cabelos.

-Você ficou com ciúmes. – ele falou sorrindo satisfeito enquanto subíamos os degraus.

-Não fiquei nada. – eu menti olhando para meus pés.

-Ficou sim. Só faltou pular no pescoço da recepcionista.

Tudo bem, eu desistia.

-Tá, eu fiquei! – eu falei entre os dentes. – Mas a mulher estava quase arrancando a sua roupa com os olhos!

Emmett levantou a cabeça e riu.

-Ela não ia conseguir nem se tentasse com as mãos. – ele pegou a chave dos meus dedos e enfiou na fechadura, depois a girou. – Só _uma _pessoa tem o direito de arrancar minhas roupas hoje.

Emmett girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Eu tremi por dentro.

-Você está jogando sujo. – eu falei com um sorrisinho no rosto, entrando no quarto. Emmett entrou atrás de mim e fechou a porta, depois jogou minha mala no canto perto da porta e me abraçou forte por trás, levando seus lábios ao meu pescoço e subindo-os até minha orelha.

-Eu nunca falei que ia jogar limpo.

Meu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro mais uma vez e eu me encolhi, tentando me livrar dos braços dele. Emmett me apertou mais forte contra ele e mordiscou minha orelha.

-Força bruta é golpe baixo... – eu falei me encolhendo mais. – Assim não vai valer.

Emmett riu e me soltou. Eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele mordia o lábio inferior com um sorriso de leve, seu rosto inocente se misturava com a malícia que pulsava forte em cada célula do seu corpo enorme. Eu tinha certeza de que se ele fosse capaz de suar, estaria encharcado àquela altura. Seus olhos me fitavam com uma intensidade que chegava a doer, era quase como se quisessem falar pos si só. Era quase como se quisessem dizer que queriam _a mim._

Eu senti que poderia ficar parada ali observando Emmett pelo resto da eternidade. Eu percorria meus olhos por cada curva de seu corpo pálido como se alguém houvesse me obrigado a decorar cada detalhe daquela escultura perfeita. Como se ao piscar meus olhos ele fosse simplesmente desaparecer, virar pó. Como se eu fosse acordar daquele sonho.

Emmett cruzou os braços e apoiou um no outro, com os dedos na boca, ainda com o olhar vidrado em mim.

-O que foi? – eu perguntei com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Desistiu, é?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Eu só estava aqui me perguntando como eu nunca reparei o quanto você é linda.

Se eu pudesse corar, tenho certeza de que teria me transformado em um pimentão de um metro e meio de altura. Eu abaixei a cabeça e encarei o chão.

-Talvez porque a Rosalie seja bem mais... – eu murmurei mais para mim do que para que ele escutasse.

-Alice... – ele chamou com aquela voz doce. Eu levantei os olhos e ele estava sorrindo. Emmett descruzou os braços e colocou a mão grande em meu rosto. – Talvez se eu tivesse te conhecido antes...

Eu tentei abaixar o rosto novamente, mas ele não deixou. Ele segurou meu queixo e desceu seus lábios até os meus. Daquela vez o beijo foi mais forte, mais intenso. Mais _urgente_. Ele desceu uma das mãos pelo meu pescoço, seguindo pelo meu ombro, braços, até pará-la em minha cintura.

-Por favor, Alice... – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, descendo os lábios até o meu pescoço. Eu me encolhi com o arrepio e encostei minha boca em sua orelha.

-Eu não cedo a pressões psicológicas... – falei baixinho para provocá-lo. Senti seus lábios se contorcerem em um sorriso sobre minha pele. Ele levantou o rosto e me encarou, os olhos ardendo.

-Eu vou usar minhas armas... – ele falou em tom de aviso, com o sorriso malicioso. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e alcancei seu lábio inferior com os dentes, mordendo-o de leve.

-Tente. – eu sussurrei.

Emmett suspirou fundo e tirou a mão da minha cintura. Com um movimento só, ele enroscou a camiseta branca nos braços e a puxou, revelando seu peito nu. Eu engoli seco, petrificada. Acho que eu nunca havia visto Emmett sem camisa antes. E era _absolutamente_ perfeito. O abdômen pálido definido, o peito forte, os ombros largos, os braços musculosos. Eu havia _realmente_ começado a duvidar do meu voto de castidade. _E você __ainda__ duvidava?_

Emmett abriu os braços com a camisa ainda segura em uma das mãos e sorriu torto. Ele estava _mesmo_ querendo me matar.

-E então? – ele falou levantando uma sobrancelha, malicioso. – Sem força bruta, sem pressão psicológica... O que você acha?

Eu queria correr para agarrá-lo naquele mesmo instante. Ponderei por um segundo se havia alguma possibilidade de eu permanecer parada no lugar e cheguei à singela conclusão de que não.

-Eu acho que você é por inteiro uma arma de destruição em massa, Emmett.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e eu colei meu corpo contra o dele, desistindo de uma vez por todas. Era inútil lutar. Subi minhas mãos por seu peito, deixando meus dedos explorarem aquela anatomia impecável. Emmett, sem tirar os olhos dos meus por um segundo sequer, colocou as mãos enormes por dentro da minha blusa e as correu pelas minhas costas. O toque da pele dele na minha me fez colar minhas mãos em sua nuca e abrir a boca com sede para tocar seus lábios outra vez, mais ávidos que nunca. Ele continuou a percorrer as mãos por debaixo da minha blusa e eu desci meus dedos por suas costas, delineando cada músculo até sua cintura. Meus dedos encontraram os jeans na linha do quadril e eu os contornei sem pressa até a parte da frente, onde havia o botão e o zíper. Eu já não me importava mais com nada, eu queria apenas aquele momento. Eu queria apenas _Emmett_. Por inteiro. De todas as formas possíveis. Só para mim.

-Não... – ele falou ofegante afastando seu quadril do meu.

-Eu quero você, Emmett... – eu sussurrei com a voz fraca, minhas mãos procurando pelo botão de sua calça novamente. – Não banque o Edward agora, eu _sei _que você não é assim...

-Diga que você se rende... – ele murmurou ainda com o quadril afastado, sem tirar os lábios dos meus, sorrindo.

Eu afastei meu rosto do dele e o encarei. Ele me tomou em seus braços fortes e me colocou de costas na cama velha, engatinhando por cima de mim. Tentei levar meus dedos até o fecho de sua calça mais uma vez, mas ele segurou minhas mãos, sorrindo torto para mim.

-Diga que você se rende. – ele repetiu. – Diga que eu venci.

Em condições normais eu teria rido na cara dele e dito que nem morta eu iria falar aquilo. Mas aquela não era uma situação normal. Ele soltou meus braços e eu tomei seu rosto grande e inocente em minhas mãos. Percorri meus dedos por seus cabelos excessivamente negros, contornei suas sobrancelhas grossas, as bochechas geladas, até pousar meu indicador em seus lábios perfeitos. Ele continuou a me olhar, sorrindo, esperando uma resposta.

-Eu me rendo... – falei finalmente, descendo minhas mãos para seu peito, chegando na altura do umbigo. – Você venceu.

Emmett sorriu satisfeito com as covinhas e eu sorri de volta. Ele aproximou seu corpo do meu e não me impediu de alcançar seus jeans daquela vez. Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente e eu fechei os olhos. A última coisa de que tive consciência foi o estrondo de um trovão cortando o céu com violência e o barulho da chuva começando a bater forte contra o telhado sobre nós.

***

**NOTAS:** Oies ^^

Pronto, aí está o capítulo 5 *-*

Sério, eu ainda morro com esse capítulo *-* Emmett ME DÁ!!!

A música é _Let me take you there_, do Plain White T's

Link pra quem quiser ouvir a música: .com/watch?v=8_0pqbdQPDk

Gente, obrigada pelos comentários! XD

Vamos lá, mais uns cinco para o próximo capítulo, ok?? ^^

Então é isso, povo.

A gente se fala no próximo capítulo, "Anestesia".

Beijos pra todos =**

_**JMcCartyC**_


	7. 6 Anestesia

**6 - Anestesia**

Os raios tímidos do Sol começavam a querer aparecer entre as nuvens do céu ainda escuro quando eu finamente atingi um nível de consciência considerável. Eu me virei para o criado-mudo ao meu lado e decidi que daquele momento em diante ele seria a coisa mais interessante do quarto e, por causa disso, eu não iria tirar os olhos dele. Claro que ignorar a presença de um corpo masculino perfeito e despido ao meu lado, totalmente à minha disposição, era apenas um detalhe.

Puxei o lençol para cima do meu corpo e me encolhi. A culpa havia decidido que aquele era um bom momento para cair sobre mim e assim ela o fez. Claro que eu tinha uma opinião completamente diferente. O que eu havia feito? E por quê? _Você sabe o que fez, e fez porque é uma inconseqüente, Alice._ Fui obrigada a concordar com a minha consciência daquela vez. Eu _era_ uma inconseqüente. Como eu ia contar aquilo a Jasper? E Rosalie? Ela ia arrancar minha pele e a de Emmett para pendurar de enfeite na parede da sala, eu tinha certeza.

-Alice... – Emmett chamou com a voz rouca. Eu não queria me virar para vê-lo. Era como se, ao vê-lo despido ao meu lado, eu tivesse uma confirmação formal da minha delinqüência.

Quando percebeu que eu não ia me virar, Emmett colocou suas mãos grandes em meu braço e me virou sem dificuldade alguma. Eu fechei os olhos em uma tentativa frustrada de não enxergar o que havia acontecido àquela noite. Ele correu os dedos pelos meus cabelos, depois pelos meus braços, até minha cintura.

-Alice, abra os olhos. – ele falou com a voz doce.

-Eu não quero. – eu retruquei apertando ainda mais minhas pálpebras.

-Ficar de olhos fechados não vai mudar o que aconteceu.

_Por que_ ele precisava ficar me lembrando daquilo? Eu queria esquecer aquela noite maluca, fingir que ela nunca havia existido.

-Eu vou ser obrigado a usar minhas armas de novo? – ele falou com a voz maliciosa. Eu abri os olhos imediatamente, me deparando com seu rosto angelical sorrindo para mim. Aquilo era como estar no melhor sonho do mundo – bem no meio de um pesadelo.

Emmett passou seu polegar pelo meu rosto e então pressionou seus lábios duros contra os meus. Naquele momento, depois de tudo que havia se passado entre nós, depois de toda minha negação idiota, eu percebi.

-Emm... – eu falei baixinho quando nossos lábios se desgrudaram. Ele sussurrou um "hum" sem abrir a boca e continuou a acariciar meus cabelos. – Se eu te disser uma coisa, você promete que não vai me atirar da cama?

Ele afastou o rosto do meu e eu abri os olhos.

-Sabe que é exatamente o que eu estava pensando em fazer agora? – ele respondeu rindo.

-Seu sem graça. – eu falei mostrado a língua para ele. – É sério.

Eu me aproximei dele e me aconcheguei em seu peito forte, deitando a cabeça na altura de seu coração mudo. Ele passou a mão pelas minhas costas e ficou subindo e descendo os dedos pela minha coluna.

-Promete que não vai me atirar da cama. – eu repeti com a cabeça apoiada em seu tórax.

-Por que eu ia querer fazer isso?

-Prometa, Emmett.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo. – ele falou rindo.

Eu fechei minhas mãos e engoli seco. Eu provavelmente ia me arrepender cinco segundos depois de dizer aquilo. Antes, talvez.

-Pensando bem, você pode me bater se quiser. – eu reconsiderei.

-Alice, apenas _fale. _Ou eu vou realmente querer te atirar da cama.

Eu respirei fundo.

-Tudo bem. É que... eu acho que eu estou apaixonada por você, Emmett! – eu falei rápido. – Mas eu não devia! Porque isso tudo é ridículo e o Jasper e a Rosalie vão arrancar nossos cérebros com uma colher de chá pelo nariz! O Carlisle vai nos deserdar, Emmett. E o Edward vai me odiar pelo resto da vida! Pronto, vai, me bate.

-Alice, - ele falou rindo. – você está histérica _de novo._ Se acalme.

-Não! – eu gritei desencostando a cabeça de seu peito. – Você não percebe a gravidade da situação?

-Não...? – ele falou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eu bufei alto e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

-Eu não posso me apaixonar por você. – eu falei encarando-o nos olhos, bem de perto.

-Por que não? Eu sei que eu sou lindo, forte e irresistível. – ele falou com um sorriso presunçoso. Eu revirei os olhos.

-Emmett, _por favor._ Como fica nossa situação com o Jasper, a Rosalie? Nada disso faz sentido! – eu terminei levando as mãos aos meus cabelos.

-Você está fazendo de novo. – ele falou em tom de censura, levando as mãos aos meus pulsos.

-Fazendo o quê? – eu perguntei confusa.

-Pensando, Alice.

De repente, eu caí em mim. Talvez Emmett tivesse razão. Talvez pensar só piorasse as coisas. Ele abaixou meus braços devagar e ficou com as mãos em meu rosto, depois pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. É, definitivamente, pensar não era uma boa idéia.

-E além de lindo, forte e irresistível, - ele sussurrou quando nossos lábios se separaram. – Eu também sou apaixonado por você.

Eu perdi os sentidos. Eu não estava preparada para ouvir aquilo. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi abraçá-lo com força em uma reação mecânica.

-O que nós vamos fazer, Emm? – eu insisti, ainda com meu rosto colado ao dele.

Ele se afastou de mim e colocou as mãos em meu pescoço, passando o polegar pela minha linha da mandíbula.

-Nós vamos deixar para nos preocupar com isso _depois_. Até porque quem prevê o futuro aqui é a senhora e não eu.

Eu ri sem graça.

-É, mas isso eu não consegui prever... – eu falei olhando para baixo. Ele levantou meu rosto com o indicador.

-Porque o coração tem o péssimo hábito de ser imprevisível.

Emmett sorriu com o canto da boca e me puxou para seus lábios novamente.

-Você sabe que nós vamos para o inferno, não sabe? – eu murmurei com minha boca colada à dele.

-Mas pelo menos nós vamos em grande estilo. – ele falou rindo e me colocando de costas ma cama, ficando sobre mim. Eu respirei fundo e coloquei minha mão em seu peito.

-Emm, não. – eu falei no limite do meu autocontrole. – Nós precisamos ir embora.

-Tem certeza...? – ele sussurrou passando os lábios no meu pescoço.

-Não... – eu admiti me encolhendo com o arrepio. – Mas nós _precisamos_ ir.

Emmett revirou os olhos. Eu realmente adoraria ficar presa naquele universo paralelo e não ter de encarar Jasper e Rosalie pelos próximos cinqüenta anos ou mais. Emmett se levantou e puxou o lençol de seu corpo, descendo da cama. Eu o olhei em choque.

-Emmett, você quer, _por favor_, colocar uma roupa?

Ele se virou para mim e riu. Eu engoli seco e enfiei a cara no travesseiro. O corpo perfeito e nu de Emmett ainda me causava espasmos involuntários.

-Qual o problema? – ele falou com o sorriso torto, franzindo as sobrancelhas e abrindo os braços. Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez e levantei a cabeça, abrindo os olhos.

-O problema é que você está nu, Emmett.

-E daí? – ele falou dando de ombros.

-E daí que eu _não quero_ ver você assim. – eu falei entre os dentes. Emmett balançou a cabeça e colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Bem que ontem à noite você queria. – ele falou presunçoso. – Você fez amor comigo, Alice. Não sei por quê essa frescura toda agora.

-Você precisa ficar me lembrando disso a cada cinco segundos? – eu falei brava, pegando um travesseiro e atirando na direção dele. Emmett pegou o travesseiro sem dificuldades na frente do rosto e depois mostrou a língua para mim.

-Foi tão ruim assim, é?

Não, _pelo amor de Deus_, não... Aquilo havia sido simplesmente _maravilhoso._ Aposto que eu havia descoberto a fonte dos dias de bom humor da Rosalie.

-Como se ser ruim fosse uma opção válida, Emmett. – eu falei com os olhos estreitos. Ele atirou o travesseiro de volta em mim e se abaixou para pegar a cueca. Eu permaneci com o travesseiro colado em meu rosto, decidida a não ver aquela cena.

De repente o travesseiro foi puxado das minhas mãos.

-Pronto, dona pureza. – ele falou atirando o travesseiro longe e me dando um beijo rápido. – Agora eu estou vestido com um pouco mais de pudor.

Sim, ele estava. Com uns quarenta centímetros quadrados a mais de pudor. O que fazia _muita_ diferença.

Tá, pensando bem, fazia mesmo.

-Então me dê licença pra eu me trocar. – eu falei puxando o lençol mais para cima de mim. Emmett bufou impaciente.

-Como se eu não tivesse visto você sem roupas, Alice. – ele retrucou com um sorrisinho no rosto. – Mas tudo bem, se isso fizer você parar com essa frescura...

Eu cerrei as sobrancelhas e ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

-Se você _pensar_ em abrir os olhos, por uma fração de segundo que seja, eu vou saber. – eu avisei. Ele riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

Desci da cama com cautela, observando Emmett com o canto dos olhos e alcancei minhas roupas com a maior velocidade que consegui impor a mim mesma. Depois corri para o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

-Nossa, precisa até se trancar no banheiro? – Emmett gritou da cama. Eu não respondi, eu não queria responder.

O Que eu ia fazer? Admitir a todos que estava apaixonada por Emmett e arriscar ser executada em praça pública depois de uma sessão de tortura medieval? Ou eu devia esquecer tudo aquilo e voltar para Jasper fingindo que nada havia acontecido? _Você não vai conseguir fingir que nada aconteceu._ Péssimo momento para uma manifestação da minha consciência, mas eu fui obrigada a concordar com ela. Eu me encarei no espelho.

-Você é uma vergonha, Alice. – falei para mim mesma.

-Pára de falar sozinha e vamos logo, Ali. – Emmett resmungou impaciente. – Eu já estou pronto.

Foi quando eu me dei conta de que eu _também_ estava pronta. De alguma forma, as roupas haviam parado em meu corpo enquanto eu estava ocupada executando meu suicídio psicológico. Abri a porta do banheiro e Emmett estava deitado na cama com as pernas cruzadas e os dedos entrelaçados na nuca, apoiado na cabeceira.

Na cabeceira.

-Emm... – eu falei franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Por acaso a parede já estava descascada e semidestruída assim na altura da cabeceira quando nós chegamos ontem à noite? – A pintura havia cedido, o concreto estava à mostra.

Emmett levantou a cabeça para olhar a parede e arregalou os olhos.

-Eu juro que eu fui o mais devagar que eu consegui. – _Como assim_? – Mas pelo jeito não deu muito certo... – ele falou voltando o olhar para mim. – Será que alguém ouviu?

Eu não sabia. Eu não tinha a menor consciência de quanto barulho nós havíamos feito durante a noite, mas a julgar pelo estado da parede, não devia ter sido pouco.

-Espero que a recepcionista tenha ouvido. – eu falei dando de ombros, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, caminhando até minha mala.

-Ciumenta... – ele sussurrou se levantando da cama.

-Ciúme é uma coisa saudável, sabia? – eu retruquei.

-Não quando a pessoa ciumenta é uma vampira. E se a vampira em questão for você, deixa de ser saudável e passa a ser homicídio qualificado.

-Aposto que você nem sabe o que é um homicídio qualificado, Emmett.

Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas a fechou em seguida, depois deu de ombros.

-Não faz diferença, mesmo. – ele falou com desdém.

Eu ri e peguei a mela, depois virei a chave na fechadura e abri a porta. Eu adorava quando ele ficava com aquela cara de deslocado mentalmente.

-Vem, me dá isso. – ele falou puxando a mala das minhas mãos e passando o braço pelos meus ombros. – A mala é quase do seu tamanho.

-Muito engraçado...

-Por acaso eu reclamei de alguma coisa? – ele perguntou quando terminávamos de descer as escadas. – Pra mim você tem um tamanho perfeito. – ele terminou beijando meus cabelos.

Chegamos ao balcão da recepcionista e ela guardou a lixa mais uma vez, se virando para Emmett.

-Tiveram uma boa noite? – ela perguntou com a voz maliciosa, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, se _insinuando._ Eu tive vontade de enfiar a mão na cara dela e esmagar todos os ossos que meus dedos alcançassem. Mas aquela não seria uma atitude sensata. _Desde quando você é uma pessoa sensata?_ Resolvi ignorar minha consciência, ela não estava ajudando.

Eu precisava me acalmar. Aquela mulher não podia fazer nada. Era _eu_ quem estava com Emmett, simples assim. Eu estendi minha mão com a chave para ela e coloquei o sorriso mais presunçoso que consegui no rosto.

-Nós tivemos uma noite _perfeita_. – eu enfatizei a palavra. A mulher recolheu a chave dos meus dedos sem emoção. – Aposto que deu pra perceber.

Emmett riu encabulado e a mulher se virou para o painel para pendurar a chave. Eu aproveitei e puxei Emmett pela camisa até conseguir encostar meus lábios nos dele. Quando eu o soltei, a mulher estava apoiada na mesa, com ar de impaciência.

-São trinta dólares. – ela falou olhando para as próprias unhas. Vitória.

-Deixa eu adivinhar, sua carteira ficou no carro. – Emmett falou soltando as mãos dos meus cabelos e enfiando-a no bolso de trás do jeans rasgado.

-Aham. – eu falei arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Mas eu sei que você tem dinheiro aí.

-Pão-duro.

Emmett abriu a carteira e tirou uma nota de cem, colocando-a sobra a bancada da recepção.

-Pode ficar com o troco. – ele terminou me puxando pela mão na direção da saída. – Eles vão precisar quando virem o estado em que nós deixamos a parede do quarto. – ele falou baixinho.

Eu ri. Aposto que a recepcionista ia sair correndo atrás de nós com um machado quando visse a parede caindo aos pedaços.

-Muito bonito você provocando a recepcionista... – Emmett falou quando atravessamos a porta.

-Ela _pediu_, Emm. – eu retruquei com os olhos estreitos. – Mulher oferecida...

Emmett balançou a cabeça e me apertou contra ele com os dois braços, pressionando seus lábios contra meus cabelos.

-Ali, qual parte do "além de lindo, forte e irresistível eu também sou apaixonado por você" você não entendeu?

-A do "lindo, forte e irresistível"? – eu brinquei. Ele mostrou a língua para mim. – É só que... tecnicamente, você também é apaixonado pela Rosalie.

Emmett me soltou e puxou a chave do carro do bolso da frente, depois deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta. Ele apoiou os braços no teto antes de entrar e me encarou.

-E, _tecnicamente_, você é apaixonada pelo Jasper.

Droga, eu tinha me esquecido daquilo. Sim, de alguma forma eu também era apaixonada por Jasper. Eu _amava_ Jasper. _Até que enfim você disse alguma coisa sensata._ Mas por outro lado, e de uma forma totalmente inesperada, eu estava apaixonada por Emmett. Meu cérebro ia entrar em colapso a qualquer instante.

Emmett ocupou o banco do motorista e jogou a mala no bando de trás. Eu abri a porta e me sentei ao lado dele, em silêncio. Emmett colocou sua mão grande sobre a minha perna.

-Desculpa, Ali... eu não devia ter falado aquilo.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele.

-Emm, se você soubesse o estado de confusão em que eu estou...

-Isso é bom... – ele falou com o sorriso no canto da boca.

-Bom?! – eu repeti. – Se continuar assim, meu cérebro derrete, Emmett! E ao contrário de você, pra mim faria _muita_ falta.

-Quando você vai parar de ter esses ataques histéricos? Eu estou começando a ficar com medo.

Ele girou a chave na ignição e saiu com o carro.

-É só que até agora tudo isso tem parecido um sonho perfeito... Só que eu fui forçada a acordar, Emmett. Forçada a encarar a realidade, o mundo lá fora. E eu estou entrando em pânico com isso. _Eu_ estou começando a ficar com medo. Mesmo.

Emmett mudou a marcha e colocou a mão sobre minha perna mais uma vez.

-Eu falei que não ia deixar nada acontecer com você. E eu não vou. Enquanto você estiver sonhando, eu vou estar aqui para te proteger.

-E quando eu acordar?

Emmett hesitou por um segundo e respirou fundo, virando os olhos dourados para mim.

-Eu sempre posso ser seu anestésico. – ele falou sorrindo torto.

-Anestesia geral? – eu arrisquei.

-Com a vantagem de fazer você se lembrar de tudo depois.

E sorri para ele. Era impossível não se sentir reconfortada com aquelas palavras, com aquele sorriso infantil, com aquele olhar se refletindo em mim.

-Desde quando você virou uma pessoa sensível? – eu falei para provocá-lo.

-Deve ser influência do Edward. – ele falou dando de ombros. – Acho que está afetando a minha masculinidade. – ele virou o rosto para mim. – O que não seria _nada_ agradável.

-Eu acho sua masculinidade perfeita, Emmett. Mas não comece a ficar mais convencido do que você já é. – eu acrescentei.

-Eu já falei que não sou convencido. É um fato cientificamente comprovado.

-Cientificamente?

-Aham. – ele falou sorrindo. – Você foi até minha cobaia.

Eu mostrei a língua para ele e depois encostei a cabeça no banco, suspirando alto.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou olhando para mim.

-Nada, Emm, se concentra na estrada.

-Você não está pensando de novo, está?

-Isso é uma ameaça? – eu perguntei em tom de desafio, estreitando os olhos.

-Posso transformar em uma. – ele respondeu sorrindo torto.

-E o que você vai fazer? – eu perguntei cruzando os braços.

-Te obrigar a não pensar. – ele falou dando de ombros, como se aquela fosse uma resposta óbvia.

-E eu posso saber como você vai fazer isso?

-Você _já sabe_ como, Alice.

Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas a fechei em seguida. Eu sabia a quê ele estava se referindo. Realmente, naquela situação, era como se eu estivesse anestesiada. Como se eu não precisasse pensar, porque todo o resto à minha volta havia desaparecido repentinamente.

-Olha. – ele falou apontando para a placa que havia acabado de passar sobre nós. – Finalmente uma indicação do aeroporto. Acho que dessa vez não temos desculpa para enrolar mais.

Eu respirei fundo. A perspectiva de encarar Jasper, Rosalie e Edward ainda me assustava. Emmett levou a mão à minha cabeça e afagou meus cabelos lentamente. Eu virei meu rosto para a janela da porta e fiquei observando a paisagem passar. O céu ainda estava cinzento, mas havia pequenos pedaços de azul que se destacavam entre as nuvens. Aos poucos, a paisagem foi se tornando mais civilizada e com mais placas. O aeroporto estava se aproximando.

-Ali, é a última vez que eu aviso. – Emmett começou. – Se você não parar com esses... – ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – movimentos estranhos eu te empurro para fora do carro.

Eu fiquei com uma expressão confusa. Eu nem havia me dado conta de que estava fazendo algum movimento.

-Desculpa, Emm. Eu nem estou consciente do que estou fazendo. Sério.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, depois voltou a se concentrar na estrada. Foi quando eu olhei para frente e percebi que o aeroporto estava perigosamente perto. O fim do meu _sonho_ estava perigosamente perto. Emmett olhou para mim com os olhos estreitos.

-Tá, já parei. – eu retruquei me endireitando no banco antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. Ele atravessou a portaria do estacionamento e começou a circular com o carro pelas fileiras de vagas lotadas.

-Eu tenho vontade de pegar um carro desses e atirar longe. Seria tão mais prático. – Emmett falou com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Aham. E de brinde ir parar na delegacia de novo. – eu resmunguei cruzando os braços.

-Sem graça. – ele retrucou mostrando a língua.

-Olha ali, uma vaga. – eu apontei para o final da fileira em que estávamos. – Mas tem um carro indo pra lá...

Eu mal terminei a frase e fui jogava com as costas contra o banco. Emmett havia acelerado repentinamente.

-Você tem algum problema, Emmett? – eu gritei me ajeitando no banco mais uma vez.

-Não, eu sou perfeito. – ele falou dando de ombros. – Eu só quero a vaga, oras.

Emmett freou quando o carro se aproximou da vaga e, com uma derrapada perfeita, encaixou o veículo entre as duas faixas brancas do chão.

-Prometa – eu comecei. – que você não vai, _nunca mais_, fazer isso com o _meu _carro.

Emmett desligou o motor e jogou a chave nas minhas mãos.

-Menos, Alice. Pode analisar a lataria com um microscópio se você quiser. Não tem _um_ arranhão. – ele falou presunçoso. – Eu garanto.

Emmett abriu a porta e saiu do carro, depois levantou o banco e pegou nossas malas. Eu fiz o mesmo e tranquei as portas, depois corri até ele o agarrei por trás.

-Você parece uma macaquinha agarrada em mim desse jeito. – ele falou rindo. Eu soltei sua cintura e fui até seu lado, de braços cruzados.

-Como você é insensível, Emmett... – eu resmunguei.

Ele passou uma das malas para a outra mão e me apertou contra ele, beijando meus cabelos. Eu adorava quando seus braços fortes me tocavam com doçura. Era uma combinação tão estranha que chegava a ser incrivelmente _perfeita._

-Eu só estava brincando, baixinha. – ele falou sorrindo com as covinhas. – Tá, você parecia mesmo uma macaquinha, mas era a _minha_ macaquinha. A macaquinha que eu adoro.

Como eu ia conseguir ficar séria o suficiente para dar uma bronca nele quando ele falava aquele tipo de coisa? Emmett era tão espontâneo que eu tive de sorrir em resposta.

-É por isso que eu gosto de você, Emm... – eu sussurrei com a cabeça encostada em sua camisa.

-Só por isso? – ele provocou com a voz maliciosa. Eu dei um tapa em seu peito.

-Deixa de ser pervertido! – eu falei entre os dentes.

-Ah, você quase arranca minhas calças com as unhas ontem à noite e _eu_ sou o pervertido? – ele olhou para as próprias pernas. – Aposto que ela não tinha tantos rasgos assim antes.

As pessoas que estavam próximas à entrada do saguão nos olharam horrorizadas.

-Isso, fala mais alto. Você não quer um megafone para anunciar pra _todo mundo _o que nós fizemos ontem à noite? – eu falei com as sobrancelhas cerradas, me soltando dele.

-Não. – Emmett deu de ombros. – Elas iam ter uma crise de baixa auto estima e entrar em depressão depois.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. _Só ele_ para dizer aquele tipo de coisa com aquela naturalidade. Atravessamos a entrada do saguão e nos encaminhamos para os banquinhos no meio do salão, onde Emmett deixou as malas.

-Eu vou comprar as passagens. – ele falou passando a mão nos meus cabelos e depois se abaixou para alcançar meus lábios em um beijo rápido. – Fique aí cuidando das malas que eu já volto.

Eu assenti bobamente com a cabeça e me sentei ao lado das malas. Cada vez que ele me beijava era como se eu fosse para um universo paralelo. Eu precisava fazer uma coisa a respeito daquilo. _Você sabe exatamente o que você tem de fazer a respeito, Alice._ Sim, mas eu não ia fazer.

Alguns minutos depois Emmett voltou com as passagens nas mãos.

-Pronto, sua passagem, madame. – ele falou estendendo a mão para mim.

-Passagem pro inferno... – eu murmurei baixinho. Emmett balançou a cabeça e sentou ao meu lado, pegando meu queixo com o polegar e o indicador. Eu levantei o olhar. Seus olhos dourados eram gentis, suas pupilas dilatadas acompanhavam cada desvio das minhas.

-Confie em mim, Alice. Nós vamos encarar isso _juntos_. – ele falou de vagar. – Agora, se você ficar histérica, todo mundo vai perceber que tem alguma coisa errada.

-O Edward vai perceber de qualquer jeito, Emmett. – eu falei com a voz fraca.

-Nós conversamos com ele.

-Promete que você não vai deixar o Jasper arrancar minha cabeça?

-Acho que é mais provável ele querer arrancar a _minha_ cabeça, Alice.

-Então a Rosalie. – eu insisti.

-Ela não vai _encostar_ a mão em você.

Eu sorri sem graça e ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus mais uma vez.

-Precisamos ir para a sala de embarque. – ele falou passando as costas da mão pelo meu rosto. – O vôo é daqui uma hora.

Eu assenti triste com a cabeça e encarei meus joelhos. Eu _realmente_ não queria fazer aquilo. Emmett se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim, sorrindo.

-Eu anestesio a viagem, Ali.

Eu estendi minha mão para ele fui puxada contra seu peito em um abraço apertado. Eu encostei minha cabeça em seu corpo e ele começou a afagar minhas costas, depois beijou meus cabelos com carinho. Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez, sabendo que ele estaria ali sempre que eu precisasse.

-

Quando saímos do táxi na frente do hotel o céu já estava totalmente escuro. Emmett pagou o motorista e tirou as malas do bagageiro. Eu fiquei de pé, parada, olhando para o hotel como se quisesse fazê-lo desaparecer com a força do pensamento. E eu realmente queria.

-É aqui mesmo? – Emmett perguntou passando o braço pelos meus ombros e se encostando ao meu lado.

-Aham. – eu murmurei apreensiva. Ele começou a afagar meu braço.

-Uma hora ou outra isso ia ter de acontecer, Alice... Vamos. – ele falou por fim, me forçando a andar na direção do hotel. – Ninguém vai te matar, eu prometo. – ele acrescentou.

Eu não respondi, eu estava nervosa demais para coordenar a formação de uma frase completa que fizesse algum sentido. Eu apenas assenti levemente com a cabeça e o acompanhei para dentro do saguão.

-Ali, eu vou à recepção explicar o que aconteceu e já volto. – Emmett falou passando a mão em meus cabelos e deixando as malas aos meus pés.

Eu o observei caminhar até o recepcionista do hotel e o ouvi conversar com ele em um italiano impecável. Ele ficava tão lindo quando falava italiano. Sorri abobalhada enquanto Emmett voltava alguns minutos depois com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou quando chegou mais perto de mim.

-Você falando italiano... – eu respondi voltando a mim.

-Que que tem?

-É bonito.

Emmett se abaixou e pegou as malas com uma mão só. Com a outra, ele me apertou contra seu corpo mais uma vez.

-Se for pra você ficar com essa carinha, _io parlo italiano per sempre d'ora in avanti._

Eu derreti. Italiano sempre me tirava do sério.

-Eu fiquei com uma cara tão idiota assim? – eu perguntei enquanto caminhávamos até o elevador.

-O suficiente para eu querer te ver daquele jeito sempre. Carinha de apaixonada. – ele terminou abrindo a porta do elevador que havia chegado.

Nós entramos na cabine e ele pressionou o botão do nono andar. Eu me agarrei em sua cintura.

-Eu não quero encarar o Jasper, Emm... – eu murmurei fechando os olhos.

-Alice... eu vou estar com você. – ele falou me envolvendo em seus braços e beijando meus cabelos.

Eu o apertei ainda mais forte. Eu abracei Emmett como uma criança assustada que abraça seu ursinho de pelúcia em meio a uma tempestade para tentar amenizar o medo. Para adormecer e se livrar da realidade que a cerca.

Então o elevador parou. Nono andar.

Emmett beijou meus cabelos mais uma vez e eu larguei sua cintura contra vontade. A porta automática se abriu, ele pegou as malas e nós saímos da cabine. Caminhamos de vagar, as lembranças dos últimos dias pulsando em minha mente e se misturando com a perspectiva de encarar Jasper pela primeira vez depois de tudo aquilo. Atravessamos o corredor em silêncio até pararmos em frente à porta que tinha o número noventa e três.

-_Chegaram_. – eu ouvi Edward falar de dentro do apartamento. Os segundos seguintes se passaram rápido demais para que eu conseguisse processá-los com qualquer eficiência. Quando pisquei os olhos, Edward estava parado à nossa frente com a mão apoiada na maçaneta da porta, o olhar baixo e sério em mim. Emmett colocou a mão em meu ombro e Edward subiu seu olhar para o dele, em choque.

Eu respirei fundo. Era hora de acordar da anestesia.


	8. 7 Consequências

**7- CONSEQUÊNCIAS**

Eu achei que Edward fosse voar no meu pescoço e no de Emmett naquele momento, mas ele apenas abriu espaço para que nós pudéssemos entrar, com uma expressão séria no rosto. E claro que o silêncio dele era _muito_ _mais _reconfortante.

Os primeiros rostos que vi foram os de Carlisle e Esme, sorrindo para nós, caindo como uma tonelada em minha consciência. Eles não tinham nem idéia do que havia acontecido nas últimas quarenta e oito horas. Só depois que Emmett me empurrou para frente é que eu percebi que _ainda_ estava parada. Atravessei a porta aos tropeços e passos curtos, a tensão se espelhando com velocidade pelas minhas veias.

Então, de alguma forma, tudo começou a se mover lentamente. Rosalie surgiu de um dos quartos com um vestido vermelho que delineava suas curvas perfeitas e meus músculos congelaram. Ela abriu um sorriso arrasador para Emmett e o agarrou em um abraço apertado. Ele a abraçou em resposta e eu engoli seco. Aquilo era inexplicável e imensamente mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Mas eu sabia que ainda ficaria pior.

-Alice? – eu ouvi a voz familiar chamar pelas minhas costas. Meu estômago deu um looping e eu olhei para Emmett, em súplica. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, me encorajando. Aquele era o fim da linha, eu teria de encarar Jasper. Então respirei fundo e me virei.

Jasper abriu um sorriso enorme quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Mas seu sorriso era diferente. Ele não era infantil como o de Emmett, não havia covinhas em suas bochechas brancas. Seus olhos dourados não borbulhavam ao encontrar meu rosto, os braços estendidos não eram grandes como os em que eu havia acostumado a me aconchegar.

Eu sorri sem graça para tentar retribuir e caminhei mecanicamente até seus braços abertos, fechando-o em um abraço desconfortável.

-Achei que vocês tivessem fugido. – ele falou em tom de brincadeira quando nos separamos. Eu gelei.

-Como se eu conseguisse agüentar a Alice tempo o suficiente para querer fugir com ela. – Emmett respondeu indo para o sofá e ligando a tevê.

Eu abri a boca, indignada. Tudo bem que nós deveríamos fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas ele estava sendo convincente _demais_. Jasper riu com o comentário e beijou meus lábios brevemente. Mais uma vez, aquilo era diferente. Apesar de duros e frios como os de Emmett, eles não tinham a mesma intensidade. Não tinham o mesmo sabor proibido, a mesma vontade, a mesma urgência ardente de quem sabe que tem pouco tempo.

Emmett engoliu seco no sofá e respirou fundo, tentando disfarçar o incômodo. Eu sorri por dentro. Pelo menos não era só eu que estava achando tudo aquilo incômodo demais.

-Por que vocês não colocam as malas nos quartos? – Carlisle falou apontando para o corredor.

Emmett se levantou em um salto, provavelmente decidido a não ficar muito tempo no mesmo cômodo que Jasper, Rosalie e eu. Edward cruzou os braços e o acompanhou com os olhos estreitos, desconfiado. Então repentinamente ele se virou para mim, me fazendo quase ter um AVC.

-Posso conversar com você, Alice? – ele falou em tom de ordem. Eu engoli seco, com a coordenação comprometida demais para fazer qualquer movimento sem causar algum acidente.

-Agora? – eu perguntei em defesa, de uma vez. Edward assentiu pacientemente com a cabeça.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Edward? – Jasper perguntou, confuso.

-Não, Jaz. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Eu só quero dar uma volta com a Alice. – ele moveu seu olhar para Jasper. – Você se importa?

-Não, claro que não. Só não se percam. – ele acrescentou.

-Pode deixar, meu senso de direção é bem melhor que o do Emmett. – ele voltou os olhos a mim. – Vamos?

Edward abriu a porta e deu espaço para que eu passasse. Eu caminhei incerta por ele, até que a porta se fechou atrás de mim. Ele passou sem falar nada e caminhou direto até o elevador, sem nem olhar para trás. Eu andei em seu encalço.

-Edward, desculpa... – eu falei me aproximando dele e colocando a mão em seu ombro. Edward não respondeu, ele apenas olhou para mim com desprezo e abriu a porta do elevador.

-Quer, por favor, falar alguma coisa? – eu supliquei, entrando na frente dele e fechando a passagem com os braços.

Ele revirou os olhos e bufou. Era claro que ele _também_ era mais forte que eu, então simplesmente afastou meu corpo sem dificuldades do caminho e entrou no elevador.

-Como você é criança... – eu falei com os olhos estreitos, entrando atrás dele. Ele não olhou para mim. Edward apertou o botão do térreo e cruzou os braços, uma expressão indecifrável do rosto.

Quando finalmente alcançamos a rua debaixo da noite encoberta, eu tentei quebrar o silêncio mais uma vez.

-Edward, você quer me deixar pior do que eu já estou? Diga alguma coisa! – eu falei entre os dentes.

-Acho que quem tem de começar a falar é você, Alice. – ele finalmente respondeu enquanto caminhávamos pela calçada.

-Pelo amor de Deus, o que você quer que eu diga? – eu estava começando a ficar histérica.

-O que foi que você fez, Alice? – ele perguntou sério. Que pergunta estúpida.

-Tenho certeza que você sabe o que eu fiz, Edward. Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para o Emmett.

Ele suspirou fundo.

-É, mas eu tinha esperanças de que fosse só coisa da cabeça dele.

-O que você quer conversar? – eu insisti.

-Eu quero entender, Alice. Por que você fez isso com o Jasper? – ele falou com pesar.

-Não fale como se você tivesse pena de mim.

-E eu não tenho! – ele retrucou. – Eu tenho pena do Jasper e da Rosalie que não sabem de nada! Vocês não percebem como são egoístas? Você, Alice! O Emmett nunca foi muito certinho, e ainda assim eu achei que ele amasse a Rosalie...

-Ele _ama_ a Rosalie, Edward! – eu interrompi.

-Mas você, Alice... – ele continuou ignorando minha interrupção, balançando a cabeça e me olhando com repulsa. – Você era a última pessoa de quem em esperava algo assim.

-Pára, Edward! – eu gritei. Eu não queria ouvir mais nada, eu queria que ele fosse embora.

-Não! Eu quero entender, Alice! – ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros. – Por que você fez isso?

Ele me encarava furiosamente, mas eu preferi ficar fitando o chão.

-Eu... Eu não sei... – eu falei com a voz fraca.

-Não minta para mim! Como você não previu isso?

Eu levantei os olhos, a resposta fácil como o sorriso de Emmett, na ponta da língua.

-O coração tem o péssimo hábito de ser imprevisível, Edward. E você ainda vai descobrir isso um dia.

Edward revirou os olhos e me soltou.

-_Imprevisível_? Não venha com essa para cima de mim, Alice.

-Edward, o que eu disser não vai mudar o que aconteceu.

-E você fala disso como se tivesse orgulho? – ele perguntou indignado.

-Eu não tenho orgulho. Só não me arrependo do que eu fiz.

-O quê?! E o Jasper, Alice? O que você vai dizer a ele? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

-Eu não sei! – eu gritei. Edward estava me irritando. – Eu estou confusa, Edward! E você só está piorando as coisas! Será que você não percebe?

-Pensando bem, acho que eu também tenho pena de você.

Eu parei. Eu queria socar Edward com todas as minhas forças e gritar pra quem quisesse ouvir o quão idiota ela era. Por que nós estávamos tendo aquela conversa? Qual era o problema dele?

-Bom, se você já acabou, pode ir embora. – eu falei cruzando os braços.

Edward estreitou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

-Me dê um bom motivo para que eu não conte o que aconteceu ao Jasper, Alice.

Meu corpo congelou. Ele não teria coragem de contar aquilo ao Jasper, teria? Tentei procurar um motivo para suplicar misericórdia, mas todas as vias de acesso ao meu cérebro estavam bloqueadas por tempo indeterminado.

-Eu não tenho, Edward... – eu falei derrotada. – Você pode fazer o que quiser.

Ele respirou fundo e colocou as mãos em meus ombros novamente.

-Então me prometa que isso não vai acontecer de novo. Que foi só um deslize, que vocês vão esquecer esse absurdo todo. Que você vai esquecer o Emmett.

Eu levantei meu rosto para encarar seus olhos dourados.

-Eu não posso...

Minha voz saiu fraca, quase inaudível. Mais um sussurro para mim mesma do que uma resposta a Edward. Ele tirou as mãos de mim, depois se virou e retomou o caminho para o hotel. Eu sabia que ele não me perdoaria.

Eu levei as mãos à cabeça e desmoronei na calçada, sentando sobre o concreto e me escorando contra o muro atrás de mim. Eu havia desapontado Edward, eu havia desapontado Jasper. Eu havia desapontado _a todos._

-Alice! – eu ouvi a voz infantil e familiar chamar ao longe. Eu me virei, incrédula. Emmett vinha correndo a passos pesados na minha direção.

Sem pensar, eu me pus de pé com um impulso e me atirei em seus braços, em pedaços. Emmett me apertou contra ele e beijou meus cabelos, afagado minhas costas com as mãos grandes que eu havia aprendido a gostar tanto. Por algum tempo eu fiquei calada, apenas sentindo seu cheiro doce e o toque dele na minha pele.

-O Edward não vai me perdoar nunca, Emm... – eu sussurrei com a voz fraca, a cabeça colada contra seu peito.

-Desculpa não ter vindo antes... – ele começou. – Talvez eu tivesse evitado tudo isso.

-Foi horrível... – eu murmurei apertando os olhos, a expressão de desprezo nos olhos de Edward pulsando viva em minha mente.

-E você teve de agüentar sozinha... Como o Edward é idiota! – ele falou entre os dentes. – Por que ele não veio falar comigo? Eu sou no mínimo tão culpado quanto você!

-Emm, pára... – eu falei me desencostando dele. – Está tudo bem, já passou.

Ele levou as mãos ao meu rosto e abaixou o olhar até o meu, a expressão de urgência cortando seu semblante.

-O que foi que ele disse, Alice?

Eu respirei fundo.

-Ele queria entender porquê nós havíamos feito... – eu hesitei. – bom, você sabe o quê... Depois ele ameaçou contar ao Jasper o que havia acontecido entre nós e... E por último ele pediu que eu prometesse que eu ia esquecer tudo isso.

Emmett engoliu seco.

-E o que você respondeu?

-Posso resumir a resposta à parte que eu disse que não podia esquecer você?

Ele sorriu de leve, aliviado.

-Acho que eu não me importo com o resto. – ele respondeu com as covinhas, passando as mãos em meus cabelos e se curvando para alcançar meus lábios.

Aqueles sim eram os lábios confortáveis, a boca que me fazia sentir segura, protegida. A boca que inesperadamente combinava perfeitamente com a minha.

-E não é que eu sempre apareço para atrapalhar vocês?

Minha boca parou contra a de Emmett, meus músculos petrificaram. A voz fria penetrou em meus ouvidos como uma navalha e eu me virei para encontrar o dono dela mais uma vez.

James estava parado com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, os braços cruzados e os olhos vermelhos sobre nós. Emmett rosnou alto e me apertou contra ele em proteção.

-Você não cansa, James? – Emmett falou com os olhos estreitos. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Digamos que eu vim atrás de um pouco de sangue europeu... – James respondeu com um sorrisinho no rosto sujo. – E olha que surpresa, encontrei vocês de novo!

-É, depois de sair correndo do Alasca, não é? – Emmett provocou.

-Calma, grandão. – James levantou as mãos, sarcástico. – Você levou um chute e tanto na cabeça, vá devagar.

Emmett rosnou mais alto. Eu apertei seus braços em resposta, tentando evitar que ele voasse em James de novo.

-Onde está a ruiva, James? – eu provoquei. – Largou você no meio do caminho?

James riu e colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Não, Alice. Ela só está matando a sede agora. Sabe, sangue italiano tem um toque de vinho... Você devia experimentar.

Eu revirei os olhos, enojada. James era simplesmente repulsivo. Se não fosse por sua beleza fora do padrão e as íris vermelhas, ele poderia ser confundido com um mendigo de rua qualquer.

-James, ao menos que você queira descobrir como é ter os ossos quebrados na seqüência de Fibonacci, eu sugiro que você vá embora _agora_. – Emmett ameaçou entre os dentes.

-Eu vou... – ele respondeu com indiferença. – Mas é porque eu preciso encontrar a Victoria. – James apontou para nós, andando de costas. – Só que eu volto, pombinhos. Não vou desistir assim tão fácil de você, Alice.

Ele sorriu desdenhosamente e se virou, desaparecendo em uma viela escura daquela rua. Eu respirei fundo, aliviada.

-Ainda bem que você está aqui, Emm... – eu murmurei me agarrando em sua cintura. Ele afagou minhas costas e beijou meus cabelos com doçura.

-Ele não vai fazer nada com você. – Emmett sussurrou com o queixo apoiado em minha cabeça. – Eu não vou deixar.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? – eu falei ainda com o rosto no peito de Emmett, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Uhum.

-Você não sabe o que é a seqüência de Fibonacci, sabe?

Emmett me desencostou de seu peito e me olhou com os olhos estreitos.

-Claro que sei. Aliás, - ele contorceu os lábios naquele sorriso torto arrasador. – eu sei muitas coisas que você nem faz idéia.

-É... – eu ponderei. O italiano havia sido uma boa prova disso. – Pensando bem, acho que eu não vou duvidar de você.

Emmett sorriu satisfeito, mas depois juntou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão confusa.

-Você não previu o James vindo pra cá, Alice?

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Não. Ele não planejava vir pra cá, foi uma decisão repentina. Esse tipo de coisa eu não consigo prever.

-Hum... – Emmett murmurou pensativo. – Do mesmo jeito que eu não planejava me apaixonar por você? – ele terminou sorrindo com as covinhas.

Eu fui obrigada a sorrir de volta. Ele realmente sabia como me fazer esquecer de tudo. O brilho do seu sorriso e de seus olhos dourados ofuscava qualquer preocupação que ousasse cruzar minha mente enquanto eu o tinha comigo.

-Acho que você devia contar ao Jasper sobre o James, Ali. – ele continuou.

-Eu tenho medo... e se o James contar que nos viu juntos?

-Não tem porquê ele contar. – Emmett falou com convicção. – Ele não sabe que você e o Jaz são parceiros. Ele deve achar que _nós_ somos.

Eu parei por um segundo, me perguntando como seria se eu e Emmett pudéssemos ficar juntos sem precisar esconder o que estava acontecendo. O que nós sentíamos. O que nós _queríamos._

-Sabe que não seria uma má idéia? – eu falei com o sorriso no canto da boca. Emmett passou o polegar pela minha bochecha e depois entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

-Vamos, é melhor voltarmos pra o hotel. Ou vão começar a achar que estamos escondendo alguma coisa.

-E nós não estamos? – eu perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas.

-É, mas eu não acho que seria saudável se eles descobrissem isso agora.

Eu ri de ele e deixei que Emmett me guiasse pela rua. A julgar pelas poucas luzes acesas e a movimentação quase inexistente, já devia ser tarde. Emmett levantou meu braço e beijou as costas da minha mão, como se aquele fosse um movimento natural, tão óbvio como caminhar. Eu levantei o rosto para olhá-lo.

-Você é tão espontâneo... – eu falei com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sou?

-Aham. E carinhoso também. – eu acrescentei. – Eu não imaginava que você fosse assim.

Ele riu.

-Faz parte do meu show. – ele falou piscando para mim.

-Sabe, você é tão diferente do Jaz... – eu falei refletindo internamente. – E de mim...

Emmett me olhou confuso.

-É. – eu continuei. – Sei lá, você é todo grandão e forte e destrambelhado. – eu sorri bobamente enquanto falava. – E é espontâneo. Eu nunca tenho a menor idéia do que você vai fazer.

-O Jasper é tão previsível assim? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Às vezes... – eu respondi voltando meu olhar para o chão. – Mas talvez seja porque eu já me acostumei com ele. Você é um universo totalmente novo pra mim.

Ele sorriu e soltou meus dedos. Eu olhei para frente e lá estava o hotel, trazendo à tona os problemas que Emmett havia conseguido me fazer esquecer.

Passamos direto pela recepção e entramos no elevador, em silêncio. Quando o elevador parou no nono andar, Emmett empurrou a porta e nós saímos, caminhando novamente até o número noventa e três. Tentei girar a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada, então dei três batidas na madeira e esperei que alguém atendesse. Jasper nos olhou assustado quando deu de cara conosco no corredor. Eu engoli seco.

-Onde está o Edward? – Jasper perguntou abrindo passagem para nós.

-Ele não voltou? – eu perguntei em choque.

-Não, eu achei que ele estivesse com você. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, Jaz... – eu menti quando ele fechou a porta atrás de nós. – Eu só quis ficar na rua mais um pouco. O Edward deve voltar logo.

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça.

-E você, Emm? – ele perguntou se virando para Emmett. – Resolveu seu problema na recepção?

-Aham. – Emmett mentiu sem emoção. – Daí eu encontrei a Alice quando ela estava voltando e nós subimos juntos.

-Onde está todo mundo? – eu perguntei de repente, percebendo que estávamos sozinhos no apartamento.

-O Carlisle e a Esme saíram para ver a cidade. – Jasper se virou para Emmett. – E a Rosalie está no quarto. Acho que você devia ir falar com ela, Emmett.

-Tem alguma coisa errada com ela? – Emmett perguntou apreensivo.

-Não, não. – Jasper esclareceu. – Mas eu acho que ela está com saudades de você, sabe? – ele terminou com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Emmett contorceu seus lábios em um sorriso que eu sabia que não alcançavam seus olhos e veio em nossa direção.

-Bom, então acho que vou lá. – ele falou meio sem jeito. – Boa noite, Jaz. Boa noite, Ali.

Emmett se abaixou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha, depois passou por nós, deu um tapinha no ombro de Jasper e entrou no primeiro quarto do corredor. Eu levei a mão à bochecha que ele havia beijado, sem me importar com o que Jasper poderia pensar daquilo. Senti um aperto no peito e um vazio imenso, como se alguém estivesse arrancando um pedaço de mim quando ele desapareceu atrás da porta, indo se encontrar com Rosalie. Eu não queria que ele tocasse mais ninguém, não queria que outra pessoa além de mim percorresse os dedos por seu corpo, por seus cabelos, por seu rosto perfeito.

-Alice? – Jasper chamou me acordando de meu transe temporário. – Você está bem?

-Uhum. – eu murmurei mecanicamente.

-Por que nós não vamos para o quarto também? – ele falou me abraçando por trás. Eu engoli seco, trêmula por dentro.

-Jaz, eu preciso falar com você. – eu disse rápido, tentando me esquivar daquela situação. Jasper me soltou no mesmo instante, me virando para ele.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Vamos para o quarto. – eu falei levando as mãos à cabeça, desconcertada com o que estava acontecendo. – Acho que é melhor conversarmos lá.

Jasper assentiu imediatamente com a cabeça, preocupado. Nós caminhamos até o quarto ao lado do que Emmett havia entrado, fechando a porta às nossas costas. Eu me sentei na cama e ele se sentou ao meu lado, passando o braço por meus ombros.

-Eu estou ficando preocupado, Alice. – ele falou sério, afagando meus braços.

-Jaz, lembra que eu te contei de um vampiro que queria me matar quando eu era humana? – eu perguntei olhando para meus próprios joelhos.

-Lembro, lembro... Mas por que esse assunto agora?

Eu respirei fundo.

-Ele voltou.

Jasper se levantou com um salto, se pondo de pé de frente para mim. Seu rosto pálido ainda perdeu ainda mais a cor, seus olhos explodiam em um ódio quase palpável.

-Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Jasper perguntou com a voz trêmula.

-Não, Jaz, calma. – eu falei puxando-o para a cama novamente. – O Emmett... – eu hesitei – O Emmett estava comigo, o James não conseguiu fazer nada.

-Tem certeza? – ele perguntou ainda com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

-Mas ele está aqui na Itália. – eu falei voltando meu olhar para a janela do quarto.

-Como... como assim _aqui na Itália_? – Jasper indagou, confuso.

-Eu o vi hoje... – murmurei com a voz fraca. Jasper se levantou mais uma vez. – Senta, Jaz! Eu já falei que não aconteceu nada.

Jasper se sentou ao meu lado novamente e engoliu seco, depois me envolveu em seus braços e começou a afagar meus cabelos. Agucei a audição para tentar captar algum som do quarto ao lado, mas não havia barulho algum. Meu coração se apertou em uma mistura inexplicável de alívio e agonia.

-Ele não vai fazer nado com você, Alice. – Jasper sussurrou com os lábios em meus ouvidos. – Eu vou te proteger.

Aquelas palavras na voz de Jasper tinham um som estranho. Era como se não combinassem com ele, como se eu esperasse ouvi-las em um outro timbre. Em um timbre mais grave, em um tom mais _infantil_.

Jasper se afastou de mim e passou o polegar em minha bochecha. Eu me levantei e caminhei até a janela, me debruçando no parapeito. Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e deixei o vento bagunçar meus cabelos, respirando fundo. Jasper não se levantou para vir atrás de mim, ele tirou a camisa e se deitou na cama, pousando as mãos sobre o abdômen. Eu me virei para olhá-lo, as cicatrizes brancas reluzindo sob a luz, os cabelos louros desgrenhados.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei alto, como se eu esperasse que, ao abri-los novamente, o corpo magro de Jasper não estivesse mais ali. Como se no lugar dele, a silhueta grande e musculosa de Emmett, com os cabelos negros em um corte rente, as sobrancelhas grossas e os olhos ardendo, fosse aparecer e rir torto para mim com as covinhas.

Mas ele não apareceu. Ele não apareceria.

Olhei para Jasper mais uma vez. Eu não queria machucá-lo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não podia mais me enganar. Dei meia volta e tornei a me apoiar no parapeito da janela, contemplando o mar que batia contra as pedras de Nápoles.

O quarto ao lado continuava em silêncio.


End file.
